


It's Friday I'm in Love

by Miss_Chloe



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Birthday Smut, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Minor Character Death, RPF, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, Young Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Chloe/pseuds/Miss_Chloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston meets Francesca in 2000, a troubled teenager who is stuck in a life she hates. Tom and Francesca fall in love and embark on a relationship but one event will tear them apart, supposedly forever. However when Tom is performing in Coriolanus in 2014, he bumps into Francesca yet again, and it seems the love never died down.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: This work is completely and purely fictional. I don't personally know any of the real life characters in this story, this is purely a figment of my imagination and writing is my hobby. Events featured are fictional unless stated otherwise. I own nothing apart from the OC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see. I'm finally writing again, and I'm so glad after months of writers block and other problems. I have decided to embark on a new project, and I'm very excited about this one.

_**For Molly and Kate: for re-fuelling my love for Tom Hiddleston and for helping me get back into my love for writing.** _

March 2000

“Vladmir Putin has been elected president in Russia.” A shabby looking boy with long slicked back hair said while inhaling smoke from a cigarette.

Tom Hiddleston looked over his friends shoulder at the newspaper he was reading. “Since when were you interested in politics Harry?”

“The news Tom, not politics, the news is what I’m interested in.”

Tom laughed “You can’t admit to anything, you sit there thinking you can convince me otherwise.”

Harry took his cigarette and dropped it on the floor, scraping his foot to extinguish it.

“And now you can’t even talk to me” Tom looked at Harry, scratching his head, playing with some of the curls.

Harry looked at him “I’m getting a kebab.”

“Change the subject much.”

“Are you coming?”

“Well might as well.” Tom got up, wrapping his scarf back round his neck, and adjusting his bag that he carried with him.

Harry walked with his hands in his jean pockets. “How can you live here?”

“Cambridge is not bad at all, you get used to a new place. I really hope this so called gap year you’re taking is worth it.”

“You really think I could go straight to university, college was a blood bath.”

“Because you made it a blood bath, you just didn’t give a shit, therefore you slipped and your grades slipped with you.”

“How did I know that engineering would be the biggest pile of wank ever?”

“No it’s because Tanya Reynolds called you a daft prick for wasting your brain and you just decided to get pissed because you wanted to look like the boys she went for, you fitted in anyway.”

“I should have just killed myself while I had the chance.”

“No don’t you dare say that, you have your life ahead of you. Look, would you ever consider seeing a councillor?”

“Fuck off.” Harry stopped outside of the pizza place.

Tom sighed. “I just want you to be okay, I am worried about you.”

Harry turned and faced him. “Don’t waste your energy on me, please.”

Tom sighed deeply. “Promise me, if you ever feel like ending it, you tell me.”

“I will, now let’s stop with this soppy shit and get some food.”

“You mean get some for yourself?”

Harry shook his head. “I’ll go in by myself.” Harry entered the take away while Tom leant against the wall and looked through his bag. Tom always carried some book with him just in case he found a good place to sit and read.

Tom enjoyed studying classics, he’d always enjoyed literature and it gave him some escape. As well as that, he had a passion for acting. During his early teen hood, Tom’s parents Diana and James went through a divorce, which Tom found very distressing. Tom believed that he started acting because of the distress his parent’s divorced caused.

Harry came out a couple of minutes later munching on a lamb, tomato and onion kebab. “Come on nerd, back to yours?”

“If you’ve honestly got nothing you want to do.”

“I would look at something historic but I can’t be fucked.”

“Right, back to mine it is.”

The walk wasn’t long; Harry quickly demolished his kebab and kept burping loudly, much to Tom’s disgust. Harry saw plenty of girls who he claimed were ‘Totalicious’ (Totally delicious) however Tom let Harry get down to his fantasies.

Tom arrived at his flat and retrieved his keys from his bag, unlocking the door while Harry was dancing around in the corridor. “I really need a fucking piss mate, hurry up before I Jimmy riddle all up that wall.”

Tom ignored him and opened the door; Harry almost knocked him over as he rushed into the bathroom. Tom shut the door behind him, removing his scarf and jacket and hanging them up. He took his bag and put it on his small table where he ate his meals.

He opened the window to ventilate the room better before sitting down and switching the TV on.

Harry emerged .“Oh, Tom, how do you feel about pee up your wall?”

Tom’s face dropped, he didn’t answer Harry.

“Right, I’ll go clean it up.” Harry disappeared back into the bathroom.

Tom sat back, flicking through the five channels he had. However, nothing took his fancy, TV was rarely appealing to Tom. Therefore he found more pleasure by reading.

Tom sat at his table and looked at the notes he had been working on, he’d usually start studying as soon as he woke up, and tried spending his mornings studying, therefore leaving his evenings for leisure, unless he had nothing to do and would usually do a little extra studying.

Harry appeared. “Tom, can I ask you something?”

“As long as you haven’t deposited your faeces on my bath mat, I’m willing to listen.”

“If I go out tonight, can I go by myself?”

“You don’t need to ask my permission.”

“I’m your guest; surely you wouldn’t want me going AWOL?”

“Well, thank you for letting me know. I won’t call the police and organise a mass man hunt.”

“At least if I get lost, you’ll know.”

“If you get lost, that’s your fault.” Tom didn’t have much sympathy.

“I’m having a nap.”

Tom watched Harry sit on the recliner and get comfy before going back to his notes. He worked on them for an hour; until he felt satisfied he had done everything he could.

Harry was snoring, therefore Tom decided that he should go for a walk for a little bit of peace. He wrote a note and placed it on Harry’s lap, before leaving quietly.

Tom often went for walks, he found it as a time to think and clear his head. During his parent’s divorce, he would take his younger sister Emma for walks when he was home from boarding school, they became very close during this time and they both confided in each other, telling each other their problems, it was easier because they both found a new skill of dealing with their own problems.

Because Tom was at boarding school, he had avoided most of his parent’s divorce. Tom went to Eton College and that’s where he met Harry. Being away from his parents while they were having a tough time caused Tom a lot of distress. Harry however didn’t adapt to the boarding school because he hadn’t boarded prior to attending Eton. He left within a year and continued at a state school; however he stayed in touch with Tom.

Tom often wondered if Harry made the right decision, he had developed depression at a young age, his parents didn’t take much notice of him at all, therefore Harry believed that they were trying to get rid of him. Harry’s parents were both lawyers; however Harry broke off contact with them at 16, and started living with his maternal grandparents. Tom felt sorry for him; he was lonelier than ever before.

Tom started walking along the River Cam; he often sat on a bench and read because it was so tranquil. Tom always promised himself that he’d take his future children on a boat ride along the River Cam, he had it all pictured in his mind.

Most days it was same old; there were a handful of people about, depending on the time of day. There was often this guy who would play his guitar under an oak tree; however he wasn’t there on this occasion.

Tom looked to his right and saw something that was not usually there.

Climbing over the railings that barrier the river, there was a young girl with long chestnut hair with bouncy curls, piercing green eyes, and a soft face. She was wearing a tartan dress, black tights and pumps.

Tom slowly approached “What are you doing?”

The girl jumped in alarm. “Keep away, don’t come any closer.”

“Why are you swept over the railings like that?”

“It doesn’t concern you.”

Tom got a little closer. “Why jump into the river?”

The girl cried. “Because I want to?”

“I’m not going to let you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“That’s right, I don’t know you, but miss, I’m not going to stand here and let you drown in a river.”

“Who said anything about drowning?”

“Well I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t jump in the freezing cold river Cam for the joys of it, please, step back onto the pavement.”

The girl clenched her hands around the cold metal bars, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Just go.”

“No, I’m not going until I can assure you’re going to be safe, whatever is causing your misery, it can be fixed, I promise you, ending your life is not the way out, there is always a way, an option that will make everything better, right now, it may seem that filling your lungs with water will stop your suffering, but what about those who you’re going to leave behind? Have you thought about the suffering they’d go through?”

The girl turned for the first time and looked at Tom. “I didn’t expect you to look like that”

Tom held out his hand. “Come on, it’s going to be okay.”

The girl slowly climbed back over, and took Tom’s hand. “Thank you.”

Tom looked at her. “I must insist I take you home?”

“No, you don’t have to do that sir?”

“I’m Tom, Tom Hiddleston, you are?”

“Francesca, Francesca Garland.”

“Well Francesca, I must make sure you get home safely, please.”

Francesca took out a tissue from her coat pocket and dabbed around her eyes. “I don’t want to go home, I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I am, no I can’t go home.”

“Okay well is there anywhere you want to go?”

“There’s a spot I like about a mile from here.”

Tom smiled at her. “Well let’s go there.”

*

“Classics? That’s brave.” Francesca said, surprised by Tom’s choice of subject.

“I also enjoy acting.”

“So do I, well I am currently studying drama, I’m in my last year of sixth form, I’m hoping to study drama at university.”

“Any university that has caught your eye so far?”

“Well I’m looking at the East 15 Acting school at the University of Essex.”

“Yeah I’ve heard of it.”

“I don’t know why but it’s what has appealed to me the most, I sent my application off and I’ve been offered a place as long as I get the grades.”

“Well done you, are you confident?”

“Well, no.”

“No? Why not?”

“Recently, I have felt trapped, I am so withdrawn from my parents and my friends it’s made me feel miserable, that I am stuck in an endless cycle of stress, I don’t react well to stress, and I’m purely exhausted.”

“So is that why you wanted to take your own life? Is it because you’re trapped in this endless cycle of exhaustion and negativity?”

“Yes, I have no one to open up to, yes I have my friends but I haven’t told any of my friends about all of this, it’s difficult. I don’t want them endlessly worrying over me.”

“Are you hungry? When’s the last time you ate?”

Francesca played with the hem of her dress, looking down, avoiding answering Tom’s question.

“Francesca?” Tom asked again, watching her.

“I don’t actually know, I lose my appetite when I’m stressed, I try and avoid home during meal times because I’d rather work through them.”

Tom stood up. “Look, why don’t we get you something to eat, it should perk you up a bit.”

Francesca stood up, brushing down the grass that had stuck to her tights. “I don’t want to keep you; you must have better things to do.”

“No not really, I have a friend staying with me but he’s too busy sleeping, and quite frankly his snoring was enough to drive me up the walls, honestly, it’s fine.”

“Okay, where are thinking?”

“I know of a Greasy Spoon Café down the road from my flat, I often go in there for something to eat and they make delicious vegetable soup, what I insist you try.”

Francesca straightened her jacket then grinned. “Well, let’s go to this café.”

*

The café was a small family run business, it was a little dated but the environment was very homely. Tom always sat by the window so he could watch the traffic go by. There was a juke box in the opposite corner next to a fish tank that held tropical fish.

A bell rung as Tom and Francesca entered; it wasn’t very busy at all. Tom took off his jacket and hung it over a chair. Francesca sat down, resting her palms on her lap. “I’d like to try that soup, please.”

Tom nodded. “A drink too?”

“Black coffee, two sugars.” Francesca looked around the café as Tom went up to the counter. She observed the jukebox that sat quiet and neglected. Looking over, Tom was busy talking to the owner. Francesca paced over to the jukebox, her chestnut curls bouncing; she started quickly browsing through the songs.

“How are your studies going?”

“Not too bad Denise, hectic at times.”

“Who’s that?” Denise eyed over to Francesca.

“A new friend.” Tom smiled.

“New? She seems fun.”

The quiet room filled with the opening of ‘Friday I’m in Love’ by The Cure. Tom turned, instantly recognising the song which was one of his favourites.

Francesca waltzed over to the table with a cheesy grin on her face, tapping the beat with her fingers on the table after sitting back down.

Tom came back. “How did you know this was one of my favourites?”

Francesca’s eyes widened “Favourites? It’s my favourite!”

Tom chuckled. “Really?”

“I don’t care if Monday’s blue, Tuesday’s grey and Wednesday’s too, Thursday I don’t care about you, It’s Friday I’m in love.” Francesca sang.

Tom sat opposite her “Monday you can fall apart, Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart, Thursday doesn’t even start, It’s Friday I’m in love.” Tom sang.

Denise brought over the coffees for them both, smiling at the two teenagers.

_Saturday wait_

_And Sunday always comes too late_

_But Friday never hesitate…_

“You have such a beautiful singing voice.” Francesca told Tom, trying not to giggle.

“Yours is far more beautiful.” Tom took a sip of his coffee.

_I don’t care if Monday’s black_

_Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack_

_Thursday never looking back_

_It’s Friday I’m in love_

_Monday you can hold your head_

_Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed_

_Or Thursday watch the walls instead_

_It’s Friday I’m in love_

 

Denise placed two bowls of vegetable soup in front of them both with some French bread; the two were so busy singing that they didn’t initially notice.

_Saturday wait_

_And Sunday always come to late_

_But Friday never hesitate_

_Dressed up to the eyes_

_It’s a wonderful surprise_

_To see your shoes and your spirits rise_

_Throwing out your frown_

_And just smiling at the sound_

_Spinning round and round_

_Always take a big bite_

_It’s such a gorgeous sight_

_To see you in the middle of the night_

_You can never get enough_

_Enough of this stuff_

_It’s Friday_

_I’m in love_

_I don’t care if Monday’s blue_

_Tuesday’s grey and Wednesday too_

_Thursday I don’t care about you_

_It’s Friday I’m in love_

_Monday you can fall apart_

_Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart_

_Thursday doesn’t even start_

_It’s Friday I’m in love_

After the song concluded, Francesca tried some of the vegetable soup, its warmness tickling her taste buds and flowed down her throat, covering it in a blanket of warmth.

Tom watched her from above his spoon, before taking a mouthful then dabbing the bread in the bowl before munching it.

Francesca looked at him. “It’s perfect, it’s really perfect.”

“Good way to start your week?” Tom asked while taking another spoonful of soup.

Francesca’s eyes sparkled. “Better than I thought, Tom.”

Tom chuckled at her, watching her enjoy it.

The two later departed the café and he faced her on the pavement. “Where do you live?”

“Where do I live, bit soon isn’t it?”

Tom went red. “No, no, I want to walk you home!”

Francesca laughed. “Tom I knew what you meant, no need to get your knickers in a twist.”

“Oh, oh right.”

Francesca was still laughing; Tom remained a sheer shade of crimson.

“I can walk home by myself, I promise.”

Tom looked down at his feet, shaking his head “Yeah but I would worry otherwise.”

“No need to worry about me Tom.” Francesca tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Please?” Tom looked up.

“Oh okay then, if it’s not too much trouble?”

“No not at all, absolutely not.” Tom adjusted his scarf, before looking into Francesca’s green eyes.

“I live in that direction.” Francesca pointed east.

“After you.” Tom allowed her to take the lead.

Francesca lived approximately a mile away on a street of terraced houses, what were full of different people from different backgrounds. There was a group of children skating on the opposite side.

She stopped outside number 25. “This is it.”

“Looks nice.” Tom looked at the front garden that was a little overgrown.

“Nice, my parents have been trying to refurbish the place since 95.” she said with a bitter sarcastic tone.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, if you want to do it properly then take all the time you need.”

“The big wall in the lounge hasn’t had any wallpaper on since then. My dad just can’t be fucked.”

“What about your mum?”

“Nah can’t see her picking up a paintbrush anytime soon.”

“What about you? Ever considered it?”

“No, got too much to do.” Francesca kicked the gate that was hanging off its hinges.

“Siblings?” Tom asked.

Francesca watched the gate fall off the garden wall “I’m an only child.”

“Oh…” Tom looked at the gate as it clanged against the pavement.

“It’s okay; it’s never bothered me at all.” Francesca looked backed at Tom.

Tom nodded. “I have two sisters, one older, one younger.”

“Yeah?”

“Sarah and Emma.” Tom smiled.

“Bless, I can see their influence on you.”

“Why did you kick the gate off?”

“Gives my dad something to do doesn’t it? He believes one of the boys down the bottom of the road kicks it off, and I like to keep him distracted.”

“Where is he now?”

“He’s at work, so is my mum, I’ll be alone for like an hour. Well anyway, I better not keep you any longer. Thank you.”

“It’s the least I could do.” Tom smiled at her.

Francesca smiled back, looking at him, not speaking, just looking.

Tom looked into her eyes, Francesca just watched him. Slowly, he leaned in, before kissing her softly on the lips.

Francesca looked at him before kissing him back, she kissed him more enthusiastically however Tom pulled back much to Francesca’s surprise.

She just stared at him. “Tom?”

Tom looked at her. “See you around yeah?”

“Tom!” Francesca shouted confused.

Tom turned and started heading the other way, not responding.

“What’s wrong Tom?!” Francesca called.

Tom walked with his head down, wondering what he had just done.

Francesca just stood there, wondering what she had just done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana Hiddleston takes Tom out for lunch to cheer him up, but it turns out to be a plateful of disaster!

April 2000

“Oh Tom, it’s such a mess in here!” Diana Hiddleston exclaimed while looking round Tom’s flat, grunting at the pig sty.

“Please quit whining, I am up to my neck in deadlines, I don’t have the time to be maintaining my flat to look like a pretty little palace.” Tom sighed at his mother’s fussing.

Diana started gathering up some old newspapers. “It’s not hard to put newspapers in the bin is it? Well unless you’re now running a news archive?” Diana shoved them in Tom’s bin.

Tom rolled his eyes, flicking the kettle on. “I will sort it out when I get some free time, okay?”

Diana collected the glasses that were at the foot of Tom’s recliner chair. “No, you should be relaxing during your free time Tom.”

“Make your mind up? You stand here lecturing me for the mess but when I even suggest spending my free time on tidying up, you insist I need to rest?”

“Oh I’m sorry darling, I know you’re going through some stressful times right now, I am glad you’re revising and making a good go at getting all of your work completed.”

Tom took two mugs, placing a teabag in each then looked his mother and smiled. “I just need to put my one hundred percent into it, although I’ve had the odd distraction here and there. I’ve barely left my flat unless it’s for lectures or if I need to get supplies.”

“Tom you’re only 19 and still growing, being trapped up here most of the day is not going to help your muscles thrive, you still have more growing to do darling. What’s stopping you?” Diana watched Tom pour the hot water into the two mugs.

Tom placed the kettle back down and sighed loudly. Slowly, he turned and faced his mother, looking rather dazed.

“Tom?” Diana questioned.

“Well I met this girl a few weeks ago, she was threatening to jump into the River Cam, but I talked her out of it.”

“Oh my, is she okay?”

Tom turned again, removing the tea bags from the mugs. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean? You said you stopped her?”

Tom opened the fridge, taking out the carton of semi skimmed milk and poured it slowly into both of the mugs.

“Tom?”

“I stayed with her for a little while to make sure that she was okay. Bubbly little thing, really great company.”

“Oh god Tom, what did you do?”

“It was one kiss mum, one. I was in denial that I was kissing her so I broke from her and ran off.”

“Thomas! You just left without explaining yourself? Poor thing, she’s probably been crying over it, thinking she was the problem. Especially so, if you did indeed kiss her first then suddenly break it off. Tom, how could you do that?”

Tom dumped sugar in the two cups. “I panicked. I had just met her, and oh god.” Tom put his head in his hand.

“What?” Diana looked at her son sternly.

“Mum, is it true you can fall in love at first sight?”

“Of course, you’re in love with her. No wonder you’ve been so engrossed in work. Not to mention miserable too, god Thomas the phone conversations over the last two weeks have been as painful as stepping on a pin.”

Tom sighed. “Oh mother, I don’t even know what to do, I want to focus on my work, not to be tied up in my mind of thoughts where all I can think about is her.”

“What’s her name?” Diana took her cup of tea.

“Francesca.” Tom took his too, watching his mother.

“Oh my, how pretty is that.”

“I’ll probably never even see her again.”

“You don’t know that, no need to be pessimistic.”

“She’s very busy, she’s in her final year of sixth form and I doubt I’ll even bump into her again.”

“Don’t you know where she lives?”

“Yeah, because I walked her home but surely I can’t just randomly turn up on her doorstep unannounced?”

“Suppose not, might freak her out.”

Tom sipped his tea then sighed.

“Maybe it was just not meant to be.” Diana suggested.

Tom huffed. “That’s really not helping right now.”

“Look, why don’t I treat you to lunch later? I know that’ll cheer you up Tom.”

Tom looked at his mother, knowing how tempting the offer was seeing he hadn’t been eating properly for days. “Perhaps mum.”

“Tom when’s last time you had a proper meal? You look starved; you’re lacking all of your nutrients.”

“I actually don’t know.”

“Right, I am not taking no for an answer, I’m taking you out. No exceptions.”

*

Diana took Tom to a little independent Italian restaurant near the River Cam, she’d gone past it a few times and was very intrigued by it, they offered different Italian dishes, and she was very certain the owners were Italian themselves.

Tom walked behind his mother, who had been fussing over him the whole journey. He intended on staying as quiet and not attracting attention to himself because no doubt he’d see someone he knew from university, and his mother had wanted to meet some of his peers. Which Tom knew as trouble and a ticket for embarrassment too.

The two were greeted by a lady who was around 40 years old. “Table for two then?” She confirmed in a British accent.

Diana nodded “Please.”

The woman took them over to a table near a bar. Tom sat down on the seat closest to the wall.

Diana sat down. “So you run this place?”

“Yes, me and my husband do. He’s Italian, as you can hear I’m not.”

Diana smiled. “Lovely place, really well done up too.”

“Thank you. I’ll have one of the waitresses bring you two menus and take your drink orders.”

“Excuse me, sorry? Where are the loos?” Tom asked.

“Down there, to the right.”

“Thank you.” Tom got up and went towards the toilets, while the woman went and fetched one of the waitresses.

A waitress with chestnut hair in a secure bun and piercing green eyes came over to where Diana was sitting. “Hello, I’m Francesca.” She passed a menu to her. “Serena said two people?”

“Oh yes, she’s right, my son’s gone to the loo.” Diana smiled at Francesca.

“Oh, right then.” She placed the menu in Tom’s place. “Do you want me to come back for your drink orders?”

“Oh no, we’ll both have a lemonade. I’m his mother so I’ll get that right.”

Francesca scribbled it on her notepad. “Okay I’ll be back to get your food orders soon.” She smiled before disappearing.

Just after Francesca had disappeared, Tom returned from the loo. “Sorry about that mum.”

“When you need to go, you need to go. I ordered you lemonade, I hope that’s okay?”

“Perfect mum, thank you.” Tom sat down, tucking his chair in then picking up the menu.

Diana watched him while reading her menu. “I really fancy the Carbonara, it sounds delightful.”

Tom nodded. “Good choice, I fancy a pizza, probably the vegetable one.”

“Mmm, I do like a good vegetable pizza, loads of pepper and red onion especially.”

“It’s so tempting.”

“If you want it, then have it, you’ll only regret it later.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “So are you having the Carbonara?”

“Yes, I think I am” Diana looked at her son, smiling.

Francesca started heading over with the two lemonades, as she came into view of Tom and Diana’s table; Tom put the menu onto the edge of the table, causing it to fall off immediately, causing it to fall apart. “Shit.”

Francesca put the drinks on the table, Tom had gotten onto the floor to try and sort it out. “Are you ready to order?”

Diana gave her the menu she had. “Yes, I’ll have the Carbonara, and my son will have the Vegetable Pizza, he’s managed to drop the menu on the floor, clumsy sir.”

Tom groaned.

Francesca scribbled their orders down. “Okay, I’ll collect the menu when I bring the food.” She walked away.

Tom got up, he failed to recognise Francesca’s voice. “How did I manage that?”             

“You’re a clumsy boy Thomas, understandable.”

Tom picked up his glass of lemonade and took a generous sip. “I’m not that clumsy, that was a pure miscalculation of the table.”

Diana smirked “Trying to sound technical won’t make you sound any less clumsy; it makes you sound like a prat.”

“You do like verbally abusing me don’t you mother.”

“Yes, a very enjoyable form of entertainment for myself.”

Tom changed the subject. “So do you know if dad will be visiting me anytime soon?”

“I wish I could answer that but me and him are not really speaking right now. Stressing over you and Emma just takes its toll on us, you’re both going through important times and we’re trying are absolute best to support you both in every way we can.  However because we are divorced parents, agreeing on something isn’t a walk in the park.”

Tom shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. “Mum, you both blow it all out of proportion. We are both fine, and we’re going to put more pressure on ourselves to try and be okay so you two don’t worry. You know I would come and talk to you or dad about any troubles I may be facing. I can’t really speak for my sister but she knows where you are. Please don’t fall out over us because it really does make us feel bad and guilty. I know dad can be a bit slow when it comes to dealing with issues but you both need to get on and just accept you’re not going to agree on everything, how boring would our world be if we all agreed? Please. Just try and handle the situation like adults and take everything into consideration. Or phone me up if you’re really worried, it would be more satisfying to ask me and for me to say rather than biting your nails and panicking, and potentially losing sleep. Honestly, just ask me.”

“I really appreciate that Thomas.”

“Don’t fret, relax.”

“But I’m your mother, I’m allowed to fret.”

“Just manage it a bit better? Promise?”

“I promise, darling.”

Tom and Diana discussed general life matters while they waited for their food. Francesca was waiting for her call to bring the food over.

Tom tapped his fingers on the table. “It should be here any minute now.”

Diana felt her stomach rumbling. “I’m starving.”

Francesca took the plates of food and started heading over to Tom and Diana’s table.

Tom looked up and recognised Francesca almost instantly. “Fran…Francesca?!”

Francesca looked at Tom after hearing her name. Startled, she tripped forward and the bowl of Carbonara flew out of her hands and straight over Diana, covering her hair, face and front.

Tom’s face dropped as his mother sat there as still as a statue. He snatched the pizza out of Francesca’s other hand.

Francesca went as red as the tomato puree on Tom’s pizza. “Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!”

Tom’s face turned into a smirk and he sat there desperately trying to hold in the unbearable fits of laughter that were about to erupt.

Diana blinked and moved forward, allowing a big lump of pasta to slip off her head and into her lap.

Selena ran out wondering what the commotion was about. “Oh my god!”

Tom couldn’t hold it any longer and burst out laughing, he literally fell off his chair because how hard he was laughing.

Francesca growled at him. “Tom, stop it! You’re making me look like even more of a twat!”

Selena helped Diana up, who was in tears because of the embarrassment. She took her out of the way to help her get cleaned up.

Tom got back up, holding his side because it was hurting from laughing. “You absolute klutz!” Tom said in between laughter.

Francesca hit him with the teacloth that Selena had left on the table. “Stop it!”

Tom had tears streaming down his face; he wiped them away before picking up a slice of pizza and taking a gigantic bite.

Francesca lumped down onto the chair where Diana was sitting. “Why?!”

“I’m enjoying my food.”

“You should go and check if your mother is okay!”

“No I think you should, seeing you dumped her lunch over her and not in front of her.”

“I was in shock, I wasn’t expecting you to be sitting there.”

“Who were you expecting then?” Tom said with a mouthful of pizza.

“A really handsome, upper class boy who actually had manners and would respect his mother and make sure she was okay, and maybe dress a little more smartly.”

Tom was really hurt by her words, despite already being very paranoid of his looks. He didn’t answer her and continued eating his pizza.

Francesca waited for a response.

Tom continued to eat, not looking up at her once but quietly enjoying his food.

“Okay, maybe that was out of order.”

Tom just chewed on his mouthful.

“Tom!”

“I’m going to see if my mother is alright, okay?” he said with an angry tone, his chair scraped harshly against the concrete floor as he got up. He didn’t look back as he walked to where his mum was.

Diana was in flood of tears.

“Oh mother, it’s okay.”

“How embarrassing, is that the Francesca girl you were on about to me earlier?”

“Yes unfortunately.”

“She seemed shocked to see you, and I paid the price.”

“She should have just smiled me, gave us our food and then got on with what she’s paid for.”

“She’s going to be just as embarrassed as you are, go and see if she’s alright, please?”

“But mother…”

“No buts, please make sure she’s alright, I’m fine, just in shock.”

Tom groaned. “I don’t know where she could have gone?”

“Go through the door opposite to this room and she’ll be in there.” Serena said.

Tom reluctantly left his mother and went into the opposite room where he found Francesca sitting silently.

“Francesca?”

“I’m such a failure.”

“You’re not a failure, don’t be silly.”

“If I had jumped into that river, then none of this would have happened.”

“Please don’t talk like that Francesca, this was a complete accident! Don’t think like that, please.”

Francesca sobbed, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her head into her arms.

Tom sat next to her. “Francesca, do you have anyone you can talk to at all?”

“No.” Francesca murmured.

Tom sighed and put his arm around her. “It’s going to be okay.”

Francesca broke down into floods of tears. “Have you got a tissue?”

Tom got a packet out of his pocket. “I always have these on me, never know when they’d come in handy.” He took one out and passed it to Francesca.

Francesca took it and dabbed her eyes, then wiped her nose. “I am such a mess.”

“It’s okay. Take all the time you need.”

“Is she okay? Your mother?”

“Yes she’s fine, embarrassed but she’s going to be okay, like you’re going to be okay.”

“I can’t believe I managed to do that.”

“Don’t worry, my mum is very understanding, she made me come and see if you were okay.”

“Will I be able to apologise to her, properly?”

Tom nodded. “Of course you can, I’m sure you’ll be able to very soon.”

Francesca stood up and sighed loudly. “I am supposed to finish in half an hour, and then I’ve got to babysit.”

“Babysit?” Tom asked.

“My neighbour’s daughter, it’s extra pocket money on the side.”

“I see, so how old is she?”

“She’s five, boisterous but very sweet, her name is Ashley.”

“That’s very sweet.”

“She loves stories and I have one to tell her now.”

“Indeed you do. You should call it a plateful of disaster.”

Francesca laughed loudly. “That’s brilliant.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

Serena popped her head around the door. “Francesca, you can finish now if you like, we’ll manage.”

Francesca smiled. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Diana appeared after cleaning herself up. “Good as new eh.”

Francesca went red again. “I am so sorry.”

“Darling, don’t worry about it.” Diana reassured.

“I really don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything, it’s happened now and we don’t need to worry about it, we’ll both be laughing over it tomorrow.”

“I guess.”

“Would you like us to take you home? It saves you walking and I insist.”

_Mother what are you doing?! You’ve got something up your sleeve!_

“If it isn’t too much trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the great first response! I am absolutely flattered by your lovely comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of events leads Tom to be spending the rest of his afternoon doing something he'd never imagine doing.

“Here?” Diana asked as she pulled up outside Francesca’s house.

Francesca nodded. “Yes that’s my house.”

Tom noticed the gate sitting against the wall post. “Still not fixed?”

Francesca looked at him as the car came to a halt. “Nope, I don’t think it will be for some time.”

Diana looked in the rear-view mirror at Francesca, a small smile appearing on her face. “Tom why don’t you walk Francesca inside? Be a gentleman.”

Tom looked across at his mother who was still looking in the rear-view mirror.

Francesca undid her seatbelt and undid the car door. “Thank you for the lift Mrs Hiddleston.”

“Oh please, call me Diana, plus I’m not Mrs Hiddleston anymore, I’m divorced from his father.”

“Oh my, please forgive me.” She hesitated getting out of the car.

“No worries, you didn’t know that.”

Francesca awkwardly smiled before getting out of the car. Diana elbowed Tom.

“Ouch?” Tom looked at his mother.

“Go walk her in.”

Tom grunted and got out of the car himself, slamming the passenger seat door. Francesca stopped and looked at him.

“Mum’s insisting I walk you in.”

“Is she now?” Francesca turned and looked at Diana who was applying lipstick while looking in her overhead mirror. She shrugged before walking up the cracked concrete path. She retrieved her keys from her handbag.

Tom followed behind her; unaware Diana was watching him from the car.

Francesca inserted the key into the lock and turned it clockwise to unlock the door. She pushed the door to and stepped inside.

Tom stepped in after her into the living room of her house, it was small with outdated furniture and half-finished walls, the staircase to his left was painted but the paint was peeling off, exposing the wood underneath.

Francesca walked through a doorway with the door missing into a small kitchen area. “Would you like a quick drink? Seeing your mother was too busy gussying up?”

“Yeah I’d love one.” Tom stood in the doorway watching her look in a fridge.

“Orange juice okay?”

“Definitely.” Tom watched Francesca remove a carton and take two glasses from the cupboard.

Francesca opened it and poured two glasses. “At least I have some time to kill before I’m due to babysit Ashley.”

Tom took one of them. “What do you usually do with your extra time?”

“Read, it’s my way of zoning out from the world and escaping elsewhere, I read pretty much anything, whatever my friends recommend or what’s been newly released.”

“Favourite book ever?”

“Meanest question you could ever possibly give me, ooh, I’m a huge fan of JK Rowling’s Harry Potter, and I can’t wait for the philosopher’s stone film to be released next year!  However my all-time favourite book that I could pick up and read again and again would have to be The Great Gatsby.”

“I haven’t actually ever read it; I should be ashamed of myself.”

“Oh, whenever you get the opportunity, I highly suggest you give it a go.”

Tom was interrupted by what sounded like a car engine, as he moved towards the front window. He looked at his mother who started to accelerate off down the street. He almost dropped his glass while watching confused.

Francesca stood in the doorway. “What’s happened?”

Tom turned, looking perplexed. “My mother has just driven off, my keys are in the car, and all of my things are in her car? Why has she driven off?”

Francesca paused for a second before she starting laughing loudly, knocking the door frame in amusement.

Tom stood there still.

Francesca continued to frantically laugh.

“How the hell am I supposed to get home now?” Tom asked, all flustered.

“Thought you could walk?”

Tom gulped. “I got the bus last time.”

“Well you’re stuck with me for now, I don’t mind, besides, your mother is probably messing with you anyway.”

“You know I won’t be able to get back into my flat if she doesn’t go back there, because I don’t have my keys.”

“Oh stop panicking; I’m sure she’s running a quick errand.”

“You don’t know my mother like I do; errands can take all bloody day.”         

“She’ll be back soon.”

*

An hour passed, and Diana still hadn’t returned. Tom was left scratching his head wondering where his mother was.

Francesca sighed loudly. “Looks like you’ve got to help me.”

“Help you? And whatever it is, it sounds like you don’t want me there.”

“Babysit Ashley?”

Tom’s face dropped. “I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“Tom, you just have to watch her, and play with her if she insists.”

“Yeah, yeah I can do that.” Tom said enthusiastically.

Francesca grinned. “Only until your mother comes back, then I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Sure.”

“Her parent’s won’t mind, I promise.”

“Didn’t say they wouldn’t did I?”

“You were thinking it though.”

“She’s five right?”

Francesca nodded, while fetching her bag.

Tom smiled. “Not too much to handle then.”

“Oh you’ll be surprised.” Francesca winked.

Tom’s face dropped as he followed Francesca outside.

“Don’t look so scared, she’s just boisterous.”

Tom gulped while watching Francesca lock up, then following her across the road.

Francesca knocked on the door of one of the houses opposite.

A thirtysomething woman answered the door. “Hello Francesca, and oh, you’ve brought a friend?”

“Yeah, long story Karen.”

“Come in, Ash is just having a snack.”

Francesca turned to Tom who awkwardly smiled at her.

Karen led the two into the living room where Ashley was sitting munching on carrot sticks.

Francesca waved. “Hello Ashley?”

The five year old, with brunette hair swooped in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and a plaid dress with tights, turned to Francesca with a cheesy smile.

“Eating carrot again are we?”

Ashley nodded.

“I’ve brought a friend today Ash, his name is Tom.”

Ashley moved her head so she could see Tom better who was smiling at her. “Willy Wonka!”

Tom went red. Francesca laughed. Karen shook her head at her daughter.

Ashley sat round then hopped off the chair, running towards Tom and hugging him round his legs tightly. “I love chocolate!”

Tom looked down at the five year old who had a tight grip. “I’m not Willy Wonka; however I can still bring you chocolate, if your mummy says it’s okay of course.”

Karen nodded. “Of course it is.”

Ashley looked up at Tom with a smile. “But you look like Willy Wonka?”

“Do I?” Tom asked.

“Yes.”

“My middle name is William you know; you can shorten it to Willy.”

Ashley spun around in happiness. “Hi Willy!”

Francesca tried not to laugh. “You’ve dropped yourself in it; she won’t ever stop calling you that.”

“Stop being dirty, you’re around a child.”

“Francesca, I’ll now be off, you two will be okay yeah?” Karen asked.

“Of course.”

Karen departed the room. Francesca looked around. “So what are we doing first Ash?”

“Willy take me to shop.”

Francesca smirked. “You want Tom to take you to the shop?”

“No! Willy!”

“Okay, Will…Wi…Tom will take you.”

Tom smiled. “Get your shoes on and jacket, and I’ll go and get you a treat.”

Ashley ran into the hall way and got her black boots that sat near the stairs. She then tried to get her jacket but couldn’t reach it, she jumped, reaching her right arm out but couldn’t get it.

“Can’t reach!”

Tom walked to the hall way where he saw Ashley helplessly trying to reach her jacket. He unhooked it and gave it to her.

“Thank you Willy.” Ashley ran back into the living room and sat on the floor against the sofa, getting her first boot on.

Francesca just watched. “At least I can tidy up a bit for Karen while you take her down the road. If that’s okay?”

Tom watched Ashley get her second boot on. “Yes it’s fine.”

Francesca bent down to Ashley. “Are you going to be good?”

“Yes. Then painting!”

Francesca smiled. “Remember what mummy said, no more painting because you used it all up.”

“Hide and seek?”

“Of course, are you okay getting your jacket on?”

“Help please.” Ashley stood up.

Francesca happily helped Ashley get her jacket on and zipped it up. “Beautiful.”

Ashley held out her hand for Tom. “Mummy tells me I must hold hands when I go to shop.”

Tom took it. “Your mummy is right.”

Francesca looked at the two. “The shop is round the corner.”

“Yeah I’ve seen it, we won’t be long.”

“See you soon Ashley.” Francesca waved at her.

Ashley waved before skipping with Tom out of the door.

Tom held her hand firmly. “Do you know what Francesca likes?”

“Curly Wurly!”

“Does she now?”

“Yes, her favourite!”

“We’ll get Francesca one then.”

Ashley continued to skip. Tom had never had real experience with a child but Ashley was making him really happy. It was her resilience, and her personality. Despite the fact Francesca had said she was boisterous, he couldn’t really see how such a sweet little girl could be so boisterous but he had barely known her twenty minutes.

He entered the shop and Ashley immediately tugged him towards the sweets and chocolate.  

“What would you like?” he picked her up so she could see the different mouth-watering treats available.

“Freddo!”

“Good choice.” Tom picked out a Freddo and a Curly Wurly for Francesca.

“Can I give Mr Shopkeeper the money?”

“Yes of course.” Tom walked over to the till and placed the chocolates down. Slipping his hand into his pocket to get some change out, he then gave it to Ashley.

The shopkeeper smiled. “Have you got the right change?”

Ashley passed the change to him.

“Very good! Enjoy.”

“Thank you.” Ashley said.

Tom gave Ashley her chocolate and took the other for Francesca; he thanked the man and headed back to Ashley’s house.

“Willy?”

“Yes Ashley?”

“Do you love Francesca?”

“Why do you ask that?”

“Francesca never brings friends over, never boys.”

“Oh.”

Ashley had reached her conclusion. Tom loved Francesca.

As Tom got back, Ashley had already eaten her treat. Francesca was in the lounge cleaning up. He put down Ashley and gave Francesca’s treat to her.

“Francesca! Tom got you a treat!”

Francesca turned from where she was knelt and smiled at Ashley who gave her the Curly Wurly.

“Why thank you.” Francesca stood up.

“Ashley said it was your favourite.”

“It is, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Francesca looked at him before looking down at Ashley. “Well, while you went for a quick walk, I managed to tidy up a little so all three of us can play hide and seek.”

“Me, you and Willy?”

“Yes!”

“Yay, can I count first?”

“Of course you can, me and Tom will hide.”

Ashley climbed onto the sofa and covered her eyes. “One… two…”

Tom hid behind the living room door. Francesca ran upstairs.

“nine…ten! Ready or not, here I come!” Ashley ran straight upstairs and into the bathroom where Francesca was hidden in the bath tub.

“Oh you’ve found me, well done you!”

“Must find Willy!” Ashley exclaimed before running into her bedroom to see if he was in there.

Francesca got out of the bath tub and stood at the top of the stairs. “Ash, he’s not upstairs.”

Ashley’s head popped up out of nowhere. Determined, she went downstairs to find Tom. Francesca followed down the stairs.

Tom was still stood behind the living room door. Ashley ran into the living room and straight into the kitchen, looking under the table. “Willy, where are you?”

Tom smirked. Ashley ran back in and looked at the door. She giggled to herself. “That’s silly Willy!”

Francesca was in fits of laughter. Tom stepped from behind the door. “Do I win?”

Ashley jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

Francesca appeared, still laughing. “I think it’s my turn to count isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Ashley said sternly before running upstairs.

Francesca looked at Tom. “Go on then.”

Tom also went upstairs while Francesca counted. As he got to the top of the stairs, he saw a small cupboard, opening it; he walked in and slowly shut the door.

Francesca, seconds later strode upstairs. Unaware that Ashley was hidden behind the washing basket, with a plan.

Francesca looked in the bathroom first, and then her eyes set on the cupboard where Tom had hidden. She slowly crept and opened the door. “Found you.”

Tom smirked. “Well done.”

Francesca stepped into the cupboard. “How can you fit in here?”

Ashley emerged from behind the washing basket and ran and slammed the cupboard door, jamming it shut.

Tom and Francesca looked in alarm. Francesca tried to open the door. “It’s stuck!”

Tom tried as well, but ended up standing on Francesca’s foot.

“Ow!”

“Oh crap, sorry, are you okay darling?”

“No not really, I feel really claustrophobic if I’m honest!”

Tom knocked on the door. “Ashley?”

No response.

Francesca sighed. “I can’t leave her unattended, what if she falls down the stairs! Or what if anything happens to her?”

“Shh, stop panicking; she’s still upstairs because I never heard anyone go downstairs.”

“Karen is going to kill me!”

“No she won’t, can Ashley reach the handle?”

“Yes, just.”

“Ashley! Can you let me and Francesca out please?”

No response.

Francesca sniffed. “What am I going to do?”

Tom hugged her. “She’s messing and she’ll let us out soon.”

Francesca rested her head on his chest. “I’m such a wimp.”

“Of course you’re not.”

Francesca looked up at him. “Why are you so sweet?”

Tom blushed. “I’m just me.”

Francesca smiled while staring into his eyes, Tom looked into hers. Slowly, she leant in and kissed him gently on the lips. Tom responded and kissed her with a little more passion.

Francesca continued to kiss him, running a hand through his curls.

Suddenly, the door creaked and the sound of a timid voice struggling emerged.

Francesca pulled away instantly. “Ashley?!”

“Door stuck!”

“Keep trying.” Francesca instructed.

“My hands slip. Can’t open door.”

“Ashley, me and Tom are stuck!”

Ashley ran downstairs.

“Ashley no, come back.”

The sound of the front door opening caused Francesca to be alert. “Ashley!”

Tom looked at Francesca. “Shit!”

Francesca started panicking. “No, she’ll get lost! Karen will definitely kill me!”

“Calm down, and breathe slowly.”

Francesca didn’t listen, she started breathing more erratically.

“Francesca!” Tom took her arms.

“I can’t help it.”

“Well the small space doesn’t help at all. Breathe in, then breathe out slowly.”

Francesca breathed in, then breathed out, as Tom said to do. She was terrified because Ashley had gotten out.

Tom heard someone coming up the stairs. “Listen!”

Someone started pulling on the door, it wasn’t Ashley because whoever was pulling it had a more firm pull.

The door opened. “Oh hello Tom, what are you doing in here?”

Tom’s face dropped. “Mum!”

Ashley was behind Diana’s legs.

“I’m across the road wondering why no one’s answering the door. And this sweet young lady comes out of the house and start’s telling me a door is stuck. The last thing I expected was to see you stuck in here. What are you like Thomas?!”

Francesca ran out and sighed in relief. Tom looked at his mother, rather flustered. “Where the hell did you go?”

“Nowhere.”

“I saw you drive off.”

“Drive off? Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“No, I’ve been there the whole time wondering why you were taking so long.”

“Well okay mum, if you were there the whole time like you’re insisting, you would have known I was here.”

“Look, it doesn’t matter now.”

Francesca took Ashley. “I’m now going to start her tea; you’re free to go Tom.”

“I’ll do it for you. You’ve just been stuck in a cupboard with my son and I know how traumatising that would have been so I’ll do it for you.”

Tom rolled his eyes.

Francesca was taken aback by Diana’s offer. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all, what’s the plan?”

“She’s having a jacket potato with cheese and beans.”

“Easy, I’ll get this cute madam’s tea on, and you can stay with them two. Then I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thank you Diana.”

“Show me where the kitchen is and I’ll get this sorted for her.”

Francesca put Ashley down to stay with Tom then guided Diana downstairs, through the living room and into the kitchen.

Tom looked at Ashley. “You’re a little monkey aren’t you?”

“You’re in love!”

Tom went red.

“Are you and Fran going to get married and have babies?”

“Me and Francesca are good friends and therefore will not get married and have children.”

“Oh.”

“Come on, let’s get you downstairs. Let’s keep the cupboard getting stuck between us yes, don’t tell mummy.”

“Promise not to tell mummy!”

Tom smiled while going down the stairs with Ashley.

Ashley climbed onto the sofa and patted next to her for Tom to sit down.

Tom sat next to her happily.

“Why are you called Tom?”

“My mother named me that, exactly why you’re called Ashley, because your mother named you that.”

“But I call you Willy?”

“If you want to, if that’s what you prefer.”

“Is that lady your mummy?”

“Yes she is.”

“Your mummy rescued you like what my mummy does.”

“What does your mummy do then?”

“Drives nee nors!”

“Ambulances? A paramedic?”

“Pamedic!”

“What a clever mummy you’ve got!”

“What does your mummy do?”

“She’s a stage manager, she works in a theatre. Where you go to see plays?”

“Does she play people?”

“No, she manages the stage, where people who play people stand and play the people.”

Ashley giggled. “You’re silly Willy!”

Tom smirked. “If you say so darling.”

A little while later, Diana had finished making Ashley her food and was ready to take Tom home.

“Thank you for helping me Tom, she’s definitely enjoyed herself.” Francesca said at the front door as Tom was leaving.

“It was interesting, but surreal you know.”

“She really likes you.”

“I’m glad; at least I wasn’t a scary monster.”

Francesca kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll be in touch, I’m quite busy here on after because of my exams but let’s meet up yes?”

“Absolutely. I’d love too.”

“Good, I look forward to it.”

Ashley ran to the door. “Bye Willy!”

“Bye Ashley.” He waved to her.

“Oh and Tom?” Francesca asked.

Tom turned. “Yes?”

“You do look like Gene Wilder, Willy Wonka?”

Tom chuckled. “If you insist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback and Kudos! I'm blown away!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Francesca start their relationship.

June 2000

“Well, all I know is that she has completed her final exams Harry but I haven’t really spoken to her properly. She told me that she needed minimal distractions.” Tom explained on the phone to his friend.

“So have you actually seen her?”

“No, I have been busy too, I have been up to my ears with deadlines. Unlike you who has probably been sitting on his arse all day, living on take away food and cigarettes.”

“But I got a job!”

Tom stopped. “A job?”

“Yes, I am going to be training as an engineer. I haven’t really told anyone but yes I am going to be doing something with my life.”

“I’m proud, Harry honestly I am so pleased to hear, especially because you’re persevering.”

“Maybe I can meet a girl too?”

“You will, more than likely if you will have money to go out, I mean Oxford is full of nice girls.”

“Who have exceptionally high standards Tom, I’m screwed.”

“Harry, I have never worried about girls, it’s a waste of time, plus they just come along. Like Francesca.”

“But you and Francesca aren’t strictly dating yet.”

“We’re in the getting to know each other stage? Does that suffice?”

“Very much so, anyway I need to go because my mum wants to use the internet to look for something that she can probably find in a book.”

“Okay, I’ll speak to you soon.”

The pair both said bye to each other before hanging up.

Tom hadn’t properly spoken to Francesca however was waiting for a phone call from her so they could arrange to get together.

He hadn’t stopped thinking about her, her chestnut bouncy curls, her soft accent, her delicate features. Tom had never had a crush like Francesca before.

Over the course of the afternoon he managed to tidy a few things up in and around his flat, and managed to do a spot of reading too. It was a normal productive day until the crack of evening.

While busy watching TV, he heard a faint knock on his flat door. Tom scratched his head, not expecting anyone at all.

As he opened the door he got a surprise. “Francesca?”

Francesca stood looking down, her hair windblown, her eyes bloodshot, she couldn’t stay still.

“Darling what’s wrong? What’s happened? Come in.”

Francesca stepped inside, still unresponsive.

Tom cocked his head. “Francesca?”

“I’m in a right mess, I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Go and sit down, make yourself comfortable. Would you like a drink?”

Francesca shook her head. “No I’m fine thank you.” She said before walking over to the sofa and sitting down.

Tom sat next to her.

Francesca let out a huge sigh. “While I was busy working, and studying, I failed to notice the strain in my family. I was so engrossed in other things that I’ve failed to realise that my parent’s marriage has broken down. Just like that. It wasn’t until I was ecstatic that my exams were over that I realised the depressing environment I was exposed to.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that. My parents divorced when I was 13.”

“My mum threw the divorce papers in my dad’s face, they were screaming, glasses breaking continuously, and I was sat in the lounge listening to all of it.”

“Do you understand why their marriage is coming to an end?”

“Yes. Mum has met someone else, younger than her. I’d never ever imagine her being a cougar.”

“How much younger is this new man?”

“Seven years younger. Dad’s five years older than mum.”

“How is your dad taking this?”

“Horribly, the tension at home is unbearable. Mum’s hoping on kicking him out as soon as possible. I actually hate what she’s doing.”

“Has your dad got anywhere to go?”

“No, my mum keeps presenting him with the estate agent pages from newspapers.”

“That’s really spiteful.”

“I’m so glad that I should be moving away to Essex in the coming months cos I won’t be able to live under the same roof as mum and her new man. It’s all happening too fast.”

“So what are you planning on doing now?”

“I have absolutely no clue, I can’t go home tonight. I just can’t.”

“Stay here then.”

“Tom I don’t want to be a burden.”

Tom put his arm around her. “Listen to me, you will never be a burden and you’re welcome anytime okay?”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Francesca smiled for the first time since arriving.

Tom moved the hair out of her face. “It’s going to be okay I promise.”

Francesca rested her head on Tom’s chest. Listening to his heartbeat and being calmed by the soft thudding.

Looking down at her, Tom stroked her hair. “Is there anything you want to do?”

“Yes.” Francesca said.

“What’s that then?”

Francesca lifted her head up and kissed Tom gently on the lips, then resting her forehead on his. “I want you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I want you.” She repeated.

*

Tom stood in the shower, letting the spray soak into his skin. He stood there thinking about Francesca, who was sound asleep in his bedroom next door. He felt rude awakening her therefore he thought he’d quickly shower.

Francesca unknowingly to Tom had woken up. She sat up, snuggling the duvet around her. She heard the shower so she knew Tom was in there. Sighing, Francesca realised she’d have to go home and pick up some things.

As Tom re-entered the bedroom he witnessed Francesca finishing dressing herself. “Off somewhere?”

Francesca jumped. “Christ Tom!” She turned and walked towards him. “I need to pick up a few things, if that’s alright with you?” She asked in a seductive tone.

“Please don’t or you’ll be getting round two before you leave this flat.” Tom wiggled his eyebrows.

Francesca giggled. “You know that was my first time?”

“First time? Honestly?” Tom questioned.

“And I’m glad it was with you.”

Tom gently kissed at her neck. Francesca moaned softly.

“Want me to come with you?” Tom asked in between kisses.

“Yes please.”

Tom kissed her forehead. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready.”

“Okay.”

Tom finished getting ready in just under ten minutes, Francesca was tying her hair into a loose bun when he snaked his arms around her waist.

Francesca flinched. “You like scaring me don’t you?”

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I wanted to surprise you.” Tom frowned.

“No shit.” Francesca giggled.

“Are your parents at home?”

“God knows. Dad will probably and mum will be with her toy boy.”

“Don’t worry about it, please.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

Tom and Francesca took the short route to her house, arms linked the whole way. The poorly lit street was quiet as they entered it.

“How’s Ashley?” Tom asked.

“Alright, she never fails to mention Willy.”

“Oh yeah, of course, I forgot about that.”

“Seriously? It’s too hilarious to forget.”

“Sorry darling.”

“No need.” Francesca walked up her path and tried the door which opened. “Hello?!”

“In the kitchen Frankie.” A woman called.

“Well mum’s in.” Francesca said to Tom, whilst walking into the kitchen.

“Brought a friend?”

“Tom this is my mum, Jacqueline.”

“Call me Jackie please, Jacqueline ages me.”

Tom smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Jackie looked very much similar to Francesca, a bit taller and with shorter hair. “Likewise.”

Francesca interrupted. “Where’s dad?”

“Not here.”

“But where? I gathered he wasn’t here.”

“Is it any of your concern?”

“He’s my fucking father and I want to know where he is!”

“Shh keep your voice down.”

“Well?”

“He’s at your uncle’s okay.”

“Wasn’t difficult, anyway I’m not staying here tonight so I’ve come home to pack a bag.”

“Okay. I’m sorry. I just think you need to stay away from your dad, because he’s not in a good way.”

“I bloody wonder why?”

“Not now, please?”

Francesca sighed loudly. She immediately went upstairs and packed a bag quickly. Tom waited for her downstairs.

“So boyfriend?” Jackie asked Tom.

“We’re dating so whatever you want to call it really.”

“You’re the one who assisted with Frankie round Karen’s right?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I thought so, I recognised you by your hair. Karen informed me that little Ashley claims Willy Wonka took her to the shop.”

Tom went red. “Ah yeah, children are so imaginative.”

“You do look like Willy Wonka, Gene Wilder anyway, in that film.”

“Yeah I guess.”

Jackie changed the subject. “You will look after her, please. It’s not easy round here and I want her to be happy.”

“Course I will, I can promise you she’ll be safe and sound with me.”

“She’s eighteen in a couple of weeks, did she tell you?”

“No? Two weeks?”

“23rd June.”

“Thank you for letting me know, I can get something planned then.”

Jackie smiled. “She’d love that.”

“Have you got a pen and paper, I’ll give you my phone number if you need to get into contact with Francesca, I know she doesn’t have a mobile phone.”

“Yeah here.” Jackie passed a notepad and pen.

Tom scribbled his number then passed it to Jackie.

Francesca appeared. “I’m ready to go.”

“Okay, it was nice meeting you Jackie.”

“You too Tom. I’ll see you soon Frankie.”

Francesca just smiled at her mother before leaving the house with Tom in tow.

Tom didn’t say anything. He waited for Francesca to speak because he still felt incredibly awkward.

“I apologise for that.”

“Not to worry.” Tom accepted her apology.

“Why does my life suck?”

“It’ll get better.”

“I doubt I’ll even get my place and go to Essex.”

“Between you and me, I was told I wasn’t smart enough to go to Cambridge and look where I am.”

“They told you that?!” Francesca questioned, shocked.

“Yes. But I believed in myself, and doing so proved them all wrong. I knew I was smart enough; I just had to show them. And I did.”

“I’m so glad you got in.”

“Listen, please don’t be pessimistic, I know it’s hard for you but believing in yourself can drive you more to your goal. No matter what people tell you, everyone including yourself has the power to do anything.”

“But I’ve taken my exams now so there isn’t much I can do.”

“Have faith.”

Francesca snuggled closer to Tom. “You are the bearer of heartfelt advice Tom.”

“It’s just the truth.” Tom kissed her cheek.

“Do you think I could do it?”

“Absolutely darling, you seemed to have concentrated on your studies and managed your time adequately. I barely heard from you during the past months and you really cut yourself off from the world, something you shouldn’t have really done but I really hope it all pays off.”

“Yeah, well I did see my friends so I wasn’t completely isolated.”

“I’d like to meet your friends; I don’t really know anything about them.”

“I’m sure we can soon, maybe a Saturday night, I’ll have to talk to them, but I’m sure they’d be intrigued to hear about you.”

“So are there loads of you?”

“Four of us: myself, Christina, Annie and Rachel.”

“What do they do?”

“Christina has finished college and wants to become a nurse. Annie is going to take a gap year and live in New Zealand for the time and Rachel is hoping on studying Law at Oxford if she gets the grades she needs.”

“They sound nice.”

“They are and you’d get on with them well.”

Tom and Francesca enjoyed their walk back, discussing a load of things especially to do with drama, learning about each other’s experiences.”

“So when I was five, I was the lucky girl to play Mary, well before the dress rehearsal I considered myself lucky.” Francesca started explaining her story.

“So what happened to make you realise that you weren’t so lucky?” Tom asked while feeling for his keys.

“I had an addiction to Panda pops and really needed a wee and basically pissed myself during the middle of my lines.”

Tom chuckled. “I should have guessed.”

“You always have those dads who sit together and make inappropriate comments: the typical dads who go to the pub for beers and are a bit too proud of their kids. I got plenty of comments, at the time I didn’t understand thankfully.”

“I hate to imagine, nothing to worry about. Plenty of children have had that incident sometime in their lifetime.”

“I think my mum was more embarrassed than me in the end. All she’d hear in the playground was ‘Jackie’s daughter pissed herself during a performance’.”

“I guess she didn’t appreciate being mentioned all the time.”

“Definitely not, in the end, my neighbour had to pick me up for the rest of the days before the Christmas holidays because my mum couldn’t cope with the embarrassment. At least I was only young and didn’t understand because I would have felt so guilty.”

Tom unlocked his flat door and let them both inside. Francesca dumped her bag on the floor then sat on the sofa putting her feet up, letting out a comforting sigh.

“You’re thinking, what are you thinking?”

“When did you lose your virginity?”

“Me? Couple of years ago? Why?”

“Because I lost mine tonight, I was intrigued. What was it like for you?”

“Embarrassing.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I’m shy, you could tell Francesca.”

“Nothing wrong with being shy, you could tell I was nervous.”

“You were just fine.”

Francesca got up. “I’m going to turn in now, I’m extra tired and I want to get a decent amount of sleep. If you don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t, I won’t be too much longer myself.”

Francesca pecked him on the lips. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“My pleasure.”

Francesca picked up her bag and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Tom turned the lamp on that sat next to the sofa and turned the TV on. He wanted to phone his mum but wanted to wait until Francesca had settled down.

Francesca spent a good twenty minutes getting ready for bed. She came out if the bathroom in pink shorts and a navy vest top, her hair was tied into a loose bun and her feet were slipped into spotty slippers.

Tom couldn’t help but admire Francesca’s features, her curvy figure, and her chestnut hair that glowed. She looked perfect.

“Do you need anything?” Tom called to her.

“Nope, I’m very much set thank you.” Francesca replied from the bedroom.

“Call if you need anything, I’ll be in there soon.”

“Thanks again.”

Tom carried on watching the ten o’clock news. He waited another 15 minutes before deciding to phone his mum who was awaiting a call.

Diana Servaes answered the phone quickly. “Thomas darling! I didn’t think you were going to ring me.”

“Sorry mum, been busy.”

“Busy? I very much doubt that.”

“I’ve been with Francesca; I think we’re going to make a go of a relationship.”

Diana exhaled loudly down the phone. “Thomas! You must bring her to Oxford when you come down next, she needs to meet everyone.”

“Mother, no need to fuss. It’s very early days and meet the parents isn’t necessarily number one priority right now.”

“Well I’m gonna organise a family get together, just a little spread.”

“A little spread to you is a gigantic table of food what barely gets eaten.”

“Thomas no need to whinge, everyone loves them.”

“Do you mean you love them?”

“Thomas, no point arguing, my baby boy is happy with a girl who is beautiful and intelligent. She may have spilled Carbonara on me but so what…”

“Mum, like I said it’s early days, you’re acting if so we were planning on marrying.”

“Imagine that though? My baby boy getting married.”

“One day mother, one day.”

“Oh my Christ, I’ve got the ladies coming round for nine card brag any minute, I better go.”

“All-nighter nine card brag is not healthy.”

“Shh, I’ll speak to you later Tom.”

They both said bye before hanging up, Tom was about to sit down when the phone rang again, he couldn’t think who it would be. “Hello?”

“Tom is that you? It’s Jackie.” She said shakily.

“Hello Jackie, what’s wrong, you sound a bit panicked.”

“Is Francesca awake?”

“No…”

“Wake her up now, please, wake her up.”

“Try and stay calm, what’s happened?”

“It’s her dad, he’s collapsed and he’s in hospital and I don’t know if he’s going to be okay. Please wake her up, she needs to go to the hospital.”

“I’ll wake her up now, I’ll get her that.”

“Please hurry, I don’t think he’s okay.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. i've been very busy and updates shall be more regular now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francesca nervously waits on news of her dad. Tom suggests reliving some happy memories to help. However, maybe Tom's suggestion was the key to figuring out some things that weren't making any sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter contains flashbacks. Any point in which the text is in Italics is set in the past. Present time is in normal text form like usual.

 

 

 

A nervous and scared Francesca almost tore the passenger seat door off her mother’s car when she pulled up outside Tom’s flat. “What the fuck has happened to my dad?!” She roared at her mother.

“Shh, please try and stay calm.” Tom said while getting into the back seat. Francesca had insisted that he come along too to make sure she didn’t attack her mum, because she believed it was her mother’s doing that had put her father in hospital.

Tom almost sat on some CDs that had been thrown onto the back seat, and had only noticed when he felt something digging into his thigh.

Jackie stayed as calm as possible. “Just get in and I’ll explain what I know.”

Francesca slumped into the passenger seat and slammed the door. Her hands shook as she fumbled with the seatbelt buckle.

Jackie went to help but Francesca almost elbowed her. She managed to get it in as Jackie accelerated down the road.

“Is that why dad was gone?” Francesca bitterly questioned.

“No, I had no idea what was going on with him.”

“So what is actually wrong with him?” Francesca’s tone of voice greatened.

“Angina, apparently he’s been suffering with it for months.”

Shocked and frightened, Francesca immediately burst into tears, choking on her own breath.

Tom passed her a tissue from a box that was by his feet.

Francesca took it and dried her eyes that were drowned in tears. “You didn’t know mum?”

“Not even a shadow of a thought, and that’s a promise, I had no idea whatsoever.”

“So dad’s been suffering alone?”

“Looks like it.”

Francesca cried loudly.

Jackie wanted to comfort her daughter. “Me and your dad still would have split if I knew.”

“Well maybe the fucking strain of you falling in love with someone else made him worse; dad’s not been himself for ages. No wonder the house maintenance has been lacking severely! Dad’s been too bloody weak to even attempt to do anything, ever thought that there was something wrong, oh no, I remember now, too busy off with your toy boy to even notice that he was suffering!”

Francesca’s words also brought Jackie to tears.

Tom felt awkward in the back of a car unable to do anything. He looked down and remained quiet for the journey. He just remembered the process of having to tell Francesca over and over again.

*

_Tom pushed the door to and looked at Francesca, peacefully slumbered on the bed. He knew that he had to wake her up, time was ticking and he wasn’t sure on what her father’s current condition, although by Jackie’s immense panic, it wasn’t looking promising._

_Tom placed a hand on Francesca’s shoulder and gently shook her. “Francesca?”_

_Francesca turned and slowly opened her eyes. “What is it? I’ve been asleep for only a few minutes, what’s the matter?”_

_“Sit up.”_

_Worried, Francesca sat up with her knees to her chest. Her jade green eyes looked deeply into Tom’s ocean blue ones. “You’re scaring me.”_

_“I just got a call from you mum. I gave her my number so she could get into contact with you if need be.”_

_Francesca felt relieved thinking that it was a petty issue regarding her mother. “I don’t care about her right now if the truth be told.”_

_“It’s nothing to do with her; it’s to do with your dad.”_

_Adrenaline started to pump through Francesca’s veins, causing her to feel tingly. “What about my dad?” She asked rushing her words._

_“I’m sorry I have to tell you this, but he’s in hospital.”_

_“Hospital?! Why?! Is he okay? He’s not dead is he?!” Adrenaline raced round her body._

_“Your mother didn’t say why, all I know he’s not in a good way and she requires your attendance at the hospital.” Tom didn’t want to tell her the part about Jackie’s concerns on his fate._

_“Well let’s go then!” Francesca almost tripped off the bed as she delved for her jeans._

_Tom watched her get into a hot and bothered mess as she panicked when she took more than five seconds to locate a belonging. “Your mum is coming to pick you up.”_

_“You’re coming too! I’m not going to the hospital just with her! I’ll end up throttling her at the wheel and sending the car into a tree and probably killing us both in the process.”_

_Tom frowned. “Are you sure you want me there?”_

_“I wouldn’t have asked would I?!” Francesca snapped._

_“Sorry.” Tom stood up._

_Francesca stopped for breath for the first time since hearing the news. “No I’m sorry.” She hugged him tightly, trying to stay strong._

_Tom held her as close as possible. “No need to apologise, you’re scared and confused and not thinking straight. It’s going to be okay darling, it’s worse now not knowing what’s going on and being in the dark from reality but I promise you it won’t be long until your mother is here to take us. She will know what’s going on, presuming next of kin circumstances haven’t changed over the last few weeks.”_

_“I don’t want her to come, I don’t want to know, I’m scared of knowing!”_

_“Shh, it’s okay darling.”_

_*_

Francesca paced up and down the relatives room, Tom sat on a really uncomfortable wooden chair watching her.

“I’m torn wanting my mum to hurry up so I know how my dad is, and not wanting her to because I’d probably end up retching all over this disinfected floor.”

Tom listened to her. “Waiting is the worse.”

“Like if it’s bad news, you’d rather just hear straight away instead of building up all that hope right?”

“Exactly.” Tom sighed. “Sit down.”

“And risk not getting back up again? My legs feel like jelly, but I don’t want to struggle to get up again.”

“You need to try and distract yourself, is there anything you want to talk about, preferably something that makes you happy?”

“I just keep thinking about memories with dad. Like when I was little.”

“Do you want to share them?”

“If you don’t mind me rambling on Tom then I will.”

“Go ahead.”

*

_“Jesus Terry, are you sure about this?” Jackie asked her husband as their car sputtered towards the Essex coast._

_“This idea is beyond the best idea of 1992!” Terry exclaimed enthusiastically._

_“Dad, where we going? My bum hurts!” Ten year old Francesca said from the back of the car._

_“You’ll see! Patience is a virtue butterfly.”_

_“I’m not a butterfly!” Francesca huffed, fiddling with her plaits._

_Terry shook his head, driving their old Volvo along the busy main road._

_Jackie looked in the overhead mirror, re-arranging her fringe. “I consider myself lucky that she’s the only fruit of your loins.”_

_“What’s that meant to mean Jackie?”_

_“If you manage to annoy one that much, imagine if we had more in the back there.”_

_“I’m just happy-go-lucky, you know that.”_

_“And it gets you no further than being as plain as paint.”_

_Francesca started kicking into the back of her father’s seat. “Dad I’m hungry!”_

_“You only had your breakfast an hour ago. Your stomach is just over demanding.”_

_“Well I want something to eat! Have you got any of those pear drops left?”_

_“Pear drops aren’t proper food. If you quit whining, then you’ll forget about it.”_

_Jackie looked at her husband. “Blimey Terry, this is the first time you haven’t gone all soft and given in. Is my husband still asleep in our bed and I’m with his ideal twin?”_

_“No pear drops left; otherwise she would have had one.”_

_“I knew it was too good to be true.”_

_Francesca fiddled with the hem of her skirt. “Mum?”_

_“Yes Frankie?”_

_“We’re going to the beach right?”_

_“What makes you say that?”_

_“I’m ten, not five! I don’t need secret kept from me, besides I can see the sea.”_

_“Me and dad thought it would be nice to spend the day by the sea.”_

_“That means we’re getting fish and chips?”_

_“No need to negotiate there, of course.”_

_Francesca punched the air happily. She watched as the horizon got closer and closer. Seagulls called from lampposts. Children giggled happily._

_Terry managed to park the car in a car park a short walk from the sea front. It was quite busy, but predictable with no clouds in the blue sky._

_Francesca hopped out of the car; the gravel crunching underneath her feet and the breeze hitting her face._

_“Let’s go this way.” Terry suggested._

_Jackie stopped Francesca in her tracks and gave her a cardigan. “You’ll freeze if you have bear arms by the waves; breeziness is nice but can give you a cold at the same time.”_

_Francesca sighed and put it on. “Mum, stop worrying, worry about dad.”_

_“Why?”_

_“He looks like one of those dads on the telly who goes to the seaside completely underestimating what it’s going to be like. He looks like he’s expecting a bank holiday where the sun is baking and you might as well be walking around in your underwear. He’s going to freeze, not me.”_

_“Your dad can take care of himself. You on the other hand young lady wouldn’t consider the fact you might get chilly.”_

_“Come on you two!” Terry shouted who was already quite away up a path surrounded by prickly bushes._

_Francesca and Jackie paced up to catch up with Terry. Jackie put her arm around her husband. “All you’re thinking about is your gut Terry Garland. I know exactly where you’re going right now.”_

_Francesca walked awkwardly beside her parents. “What about the amusements? It’s almost high noon and fish and chip places will be jam packed. We’ll avoid queues if we wait some time.”_

_Jackie nodded. “Blessed with my brains our Frankie.”_

_“Besides, I want to whip dad’s butt at air hockey.”_

_Terry laughed sarcastically. “Cocky attitude like that missy will make your loss even more painful.”_

_The three walked into the amusements, a hyperactive environment full of retro sound effects and bursts of colour._

_Francesca eyed up the 2p machines. “Mum, can you get me some change!” She inspected the prizes in each machine._

_Terry was already over by the fruit machines. He was well known in the local pub for flunking his money in minutes._

_Jackie came over to Francesca with a pot of 2ps. “Keep an eye on dad; you know exactly where he is.”_

_Jackie turned and saw Terry standing by a fruit machine over excited, looking very optimistic too._

_Francesca started inserting the two pence pieces. “And he says I have a cocky attitude.”_

_“Well if he wastes his money, I’m not buying him fish and chips.”_

_Francesca giggled. “Great plan.”_

_Jackie watched her daughter instead of risking getting frustrated with her husband’s enthusiasm and one way friendship with fruit machines._

_Francesca cheered as a stash of 2ps fell off the side and into the tray for her to collect. Herself and Jackie sniggered as they heard loud growls coming from Terry’s direction._

_“Let him destroy his ego.” Jackie smirked._

_Francesca continued trying to get a prize out of the machine. After about twenty minutes, Terry re-emerged from his love-hate relationship with the fruit machines. “Bloody typical that.”_

_Jackie folded her arms and tapped her foot. “So, how was your date with the bananas?”_

_“Stealing all of my bloody money, I can’t believe it, I really thought it was my lucky day.”_

_Francesca turned. “So dad? Who’s paying for lunch now eh?”_

_“If you must know, my rumbling gut never took chips off my mind…”_

_“Poker chips or potato chips?” Jackie questioned with a giggle._

_“Ha ha, very funny. I still have a couple of notes left for some fish and chips and a can of pop each.”_

_Jackie smiled. “Well, should we get in line and eat them on the beach?”_

_Terry nodded, rubbing his stomach. As he went to walk he noticed a two pence piece on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. “Might as well put this in Frankie.” He said passing it to her._

_Francesca let it drop and proceeded to walk away, however, she heard a clunk. She bent down and saw the dog key ring sitting in the tray along with some two pence pieces._

_“How on earth did that happen?” Francesca scooped it out with the 2ps which she stashed in her cardigan pocket._

_Terry smiled. “Good job I saw that on the floor.”_

_*_

Francesca took her keys out of her pocket and showed Tom. “There’s the key ring, I say it’s lucky and a constant reminder of my dad.”

Tom held her close. “That’s so sweet; I assume you enjoyed your fish and chips?”

“Yeah, but the fun didn’t stop there at all.” Francesca managed to smile.

“This sounds interesting. What happened?” Tom asked.

“Let’s just say my dad was the best source of entertainment on that beach that day. It was one of very few times where my mum really appreciated him. Other than that, their relationship was always more or less shipwrecked.” Francesca frowned.

“A seagull decided to empty his lunch onto his head by any chance?”

Francesca giggled. “Nope actually, however I would have guessed that myself. It did consist of a flying object though.”

“Flying object? This shall be good.”

*

_“I can barely move.” Francesca passed her rubbish to her dad who was going to proceed to the bins._

_Jackie stood up and took her shoes off. “I fancy standing in the waves, coming Frankie?”_

_“Go on then. I may feel a little better after moving.” Francesca got up and removed her shoes too. She paced down to the sea with her mum, their feet sinking into the dry sand. Francesca held her stomach still that groaned from her movements._

_Terry went to the bins and dumped the rubbish inside. On the floor near the wall, a kite lay lonely and neglected. He giggled to himself with an idea._

_Francesca and Jackie gasped as the cool water hit their ankles. Then burst into laughter. They felt the sand slipping down towards the water as the sea pulled back._

_“Mum?” Francesca asked, breaking the silence._

_“Yes honey?” Jackie looked at her daughter._

_“Why didn’t you have another baby after me?”_

_“Because… well we did want another one. But the doctors said that your dad can’t have kids anymore, you were in fact a miracle although we didn’t know at the time.”_

_“Why can’t he?”_

_“I’ll explain when you’re older and will understand better.”_

_“How much older then?”_

_“When you’re 18.”_

_Francesca nodded. “Okay, I can wait.”_

_Jackie turned around to see where Terry had got to but she couldn’t see him. “That’s odd. I can’t see your father.”_

_Francesca looked around. “You’re right, me either.”_

_“Typical Terry that is, come on we better head back up and wait for him to make a re-appearance.”_

_As the two slowly walked back up to their spot, Terry came out of nowhere running after a kite. It was gliding far too quickly for Terry to keep up and before long he had ran too fast that the sand caused him to slip and he went flying forward._

_“Bloody hell!” Jackie exclaimed._

_Francesca had collapsed onto the sand laughing very hard. “Dad’s been outsmarted by a kite!”_

_Jackie headed towards her husband who was groaning loudly in the sand. “Are you alright?” she asked smugly._

_Terry pulled a face and started spitting sand out of his mouth, and trying his best to get it off his tongue._

_Jackie broke down into laughter. “You flid!”_

_“I was trying to fly the kite… pah!” He spat more sand out._

_“Get up you big wuss.” Jackie helped her husband up._

_He started wiping himself down as he was covered in sand. “You’re driving home.”_

_“I am am I?”_

_Francesca pointed at her father and laughed. “I wish I had the camcorder to record that. It was priceless. You could have beaten world records at the speed you were flying.”_

_“Very funny!”_

_“Why on earth did you have a kite?”_

_“I found it; it still looked in a pretty good condition. So I wanted to try and fly it.”_

_“Probably why the original owners abandoned it eh dad?”_

_Terry stood there red._

_*_

“What is it Francesca?” Tom asked as Francesca suddenly snapped silent. Moreover, she looked rather mortified.

“I completely forgot that mum wanted more kids. She said that dad couldn’t have them. That he was the problem. However I was a later discovered miracle.”

“You said something about being told about it at 18.”

“I’m 18 in a couple of weeks. But it’s obvious; dad must have a low sperm count.”

“Yeah makes sense.” Tom agreed.

“Mum’s nearing 40, she turns 40 next year. She’s getting close to the menopause.”

“You’re onto something, I can tell Francesca.”

“I need to find my mum now!” She got up and stormed out of the relatives room, towards where her father was.

She bumped into her mum in a corridor. “Woah, what’s the rush?”

“You’re breaking up with dad because he can’t give you another baby! Remember at the beach when I was ten, you told me that dad had an issue with having kids, and you’d tell me when I was 18. He’s got a low sperm count hasn’t he?!”

Jackie stood stunned.

Francesca didn’t allow her to speak. “You’re booting dad out because you’re gearing up to the menopause, and plus, if all things go well, I’m going to Essex this Autumn. Therefore you’re going to get even more broody because I’m not there. And knowing dad can’t give you any more kids. You’ve gone out and got yourself a toy boy to give you kids!”

Tom appeared.

Jackie loudly sighed. “That wasn’t the reason I got with him. But you are mostly correct. Clever, very clever.”

“And I suppose dad isn’t aware of it. Another reason why I was so sure of my conclusion was that I could see how terrified you were, you still love dad dearly. I know dad isn’t the brightest spark; therefore it was easier for you to go about your plan. The fact you have fallen for someone else maybe chance, but it was the perfect excuse to divert dad from the truth. By that, you clearly still care for him and you would have felt crueller telling him the truth and making him feel guilty over something he can’t help. Mum it’s so obvious now. You knew he would be able to live with you moving on rather than his reproductive issue that isn’t his fault. Although clearly dad’s so strained by this that your ‘clever’ plan hasn’t worked!”

“Calm down, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Dad?” Francesca grabbed Tom’s hand. Forgetting about her previous rant.

“He’s recovering, it’s looking more positive.”

“Really?! He’s going to be okay?!”

“We can’t be sure. It’s looking far more positive. He’s slowly coming round, but hasn’t completely woken up yet.”

Francesca cried into Tom, relieved that her dad was getting better.

Tom comforted her. “Shh it’s okay, he’s going to be okay.”

“But Francesca darling, me and your dad are still going to break up. Please don’t get any false hope.”

Francesca turned and looked at her mum. “Normally, I would tell you to fess up and tell him the truth. But I don’t think he’d be able to take the truth. So please, don’t tell him about the truth.”

Jackie shook her head. “I won’t, I feel cruel but I do agree with you.”

“Can I see him?”

Jackie nodded. “Of course, he’d love to wake up to you there. And I know he’ll want to meet Tom. Both of you follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed their Easter to those who celebrate it.
> 
> This chapter was to build a little more background on Francesca. The story will progress more hereafter. If you like these flashback chapters, and would like to see more, let me know because I really love writing them!
> 
> I was punished with writers block however it proved to be more beneficial as I managed to get a lot of ideas at the end of it. Hope you're all enjoying the story!
> 
> Any feedback is hugely appreciated.
> 
> Chloe :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francesca and Tom's relationship continues to blossom, even more so that he's got a surprise for her.

Francesca and Tom slept in each other’s arms, it was nearing the very early hours of the morning and both of them were incredibly knackered.

Jackie sat close to Terry’s bed, anxiously waiting his awakening. Her palms sweated and her lip trembled. She just wanted to get the hard part over and done with, preferably before their daughter awoke.

She wasn’t certain whether Terry still had hope of their reunion but she had made up her mind. Happiness was rare, and Jackie had never been happier.

It was a further half an hour before Terry spoke.

Jackie moved closer to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Terry put it straight.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Terry sighed loudly. He looked Jackie in the eyes. “I didn’t want to scare you or Frankie, I’m 44 and my body is failing me fast. But maybe if I had told you, you wouldn’t have gone off with someone else.”

Jackie’s throat went dry. “Look, maybe things might have played out a little differently, but it was always going to happen. You know it deep down.”

“But throwing someone out of their own home?”

“I’m sorry. Anyway, I have been thinking and I’m going to move in with Paul and you can keep the house.”

“Oh joy! Thanks a bunch.”

“Listen, you’d be able to sell it and get a new place. You’d get a lot of interest because it’s in a good location for amenities in the area.”

“Do you really think I’m in a fit state right now?”

Jackie sat down. “You’ll wake your daughter and her boyfriend.”

Terry turned to see his daughter fast asleep in the arms of someone he’d never seen before. “Boyfriend?”

“Terry she’s almost 18. She’s happier, and she deserves it. You just need to keep your mouth shut and not ruin it for her. I know what you’re like.”

“It’s scary seeing my little girl all grown up, my little butterfly, that’s all. I don’t want her getting hurt, she’s young and she doesn’t know what she’s doing. Oh I wish we were able to have more.”

Jackie kept thinking about her desire for more children. Tears welled up. She didn’t want to cry, and tried her best not to. “Look you should get some more rest.”

“Is my voice an annoying ringing in your ears Jacqueline?” Terry looked away from her.

“I don’t want to argue with you.”

Terry ignored her and remained quiet.

Jackie sighed loudly and stood up. “You should really get some more rest; I can’t see Frankie waking up anytime soon.” She turned on her heels and left the room.

Francesca didn’t wake up for another couple of hours and it was nearing sunrise. Tom was still fast asleep and he slopped against the wall when Francesca stretched herself. Yawning, she then realised where she was and remembered the events that occurred a few hours previously.

She saw her dad asleep and couldn’t see her mum so decided to go for a coffee. It was bound to be quieter in the cafeteria at this time and she’d rather place herself in more uplifting surroundings.

However when Francesca found herself in the cafeteria, it was quiet to everyone but herself, in the corner by a big Bombay plant sat her mum and her new boyfriend. Francesca cracked her neck before getting herself a black coffee and sitting well out of the way in the other corner of the cafeteria.

She cupped the warm cup with her hands and she narrowed her eyes, watching like a spy. She then realised she was in her pyjamas as she failed to change earlier because she was so nervous over her dad, and she had taken her jacket off when she went to sleep. She felt like an idiot.

Being spotted by her mother and boyfriend would be even worse because she was in her pyjamas in the middle of the hospital. Insecure was an understatement, Francesca wasn’t the most confident and when she felt vulnerable, her insecurities would show on a massive scale.

Maybe she was jealous, however she couldn’t understand that seeing Tom had become part of her life, she could admit to herself that she was jealous before but now she didn’t have a valid excuse.

Or maybe it was the fact younger men found her mum attractive and she couldn’t quite make sense of it. Why her? It was always the why’s and the what if’s that Francesca struggled with. Focusing more on what could have happened distracted her from enjoying what was actually happening.

Sipping on her coffee, she looked at her watch, sighing at the lack of sleep she had gotten.

Instead of having to talk to her mum and her boyfriend, she departed the cafeteria and took her drink with her to save any situation. The wards were still noisy, it was a busy night.

Disinfectant was paramount everywhere, Francesca would have been able to have tasted it if she didn’t have a strongly blended coffee. She returned to her father’s room.

She set down the cup on the side, letting out a very loud grunt, completely unaware that her father was awake.

Terry sat up and moved his head, looking at his daughter, who he recognised by the chestnut hair.

“Butterfly?”

Francesca turned to see her dad awake and alive. “Dad.” she cried, going over to him and hugging him tightly.

“I’m so glad to see you sweetheart, more than anything.”

“I thought I’d lost you dad, I really had. Look I’m still in my pyjamas.”

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is that my daughter is by my side.” He kissed her forehead.

“Dad? You should have said that you had angina.”

“There’s nothing you can do about it, all it would have done is set a huge weight on you and you’d spend more time worrying about me and not yourself.”

“I could have made sure you were more comfortable, and at least happy.”

“You are making me happy Frankie; you have done since the day you were born.”

Francesca wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Since when did Mr Boyfriend come into the picture?”

Francesca turned to see Tom lounged asleep; a poster had fallen off the wall and was covering his face which made Francesca smirk. “Not that long ago.”

Terry shook his head.

“What?” Francesca’s face dropped and the happiness snapped away instantly.

“Sloppy, I can see it straight away.”

“Dad!” she hissed. “He’s bloody asleep!”

“I bloody hope you aren’t thinking of sleeping with him, cos you’re too young for all of that.”

 _Oh god where on earth is my mother when I need her, oh yeah probably snogging Mr Toy Boy._ Francesca could feel a huge pit in her stomach. She could never win an argument with her dad. And she certainly didn’t want to drop down in front of her dad and say that she had already fucked him. Firstly she worried more about embarrassing Tom. But secondly, screaming from the roof tops ‘I fucked my boyfriend’ may not go down well in the hospitals policy.

“Can we not talk about that, please? Oh and you’re legally allowed to engage in sexual relations from the age of 16 onwards, I’m 17 so let’s drop it yeah?”

Tom had begun to wake up during the conversation, he wondered why it was so dark then realised he had something on his face. He removed it and sat up yawning and stretching.

“You have haven’t you, I can tell!”

“Dad, my sex life doesn’t even concern you so please can you shut up about it!”

Tom turned after hearing sudden raised voices. “Francesca, everything okay?”

Francesca looked at Tom. “Yes.”

Terry on the other hand wasn’t okay. “I want a word with you.”

Tom stood up. “Of course, I’m all ears.”

Francesca held Tom’s hand. “Dad stop it.”

“Engaging in that sort of activity with my daughter is one thing, but if you dare hurt her in anyway…”

“I’d never contemplate hurting your daughter Mr Garland. In no way I intend on hurting anyone, but the truth is in the months I’ve known your daughter, I’ve grown to love her for whom she is and I am well and truly in love with her and will always look after her no matter what.”

Francesca wanted to control her anger, but her fists clenched tightly. Angered and ashamed by her dad’s attitude and behaviour, she didn’t hold back. “Dad you’re so fucking horrible sometimes. I actually considered spending a lot of my summer with you, but you know what, I’ve re-evaluated my situation and am going to spend as much time with Tom as possible, not only to wind you up, but to be truly happy.”

Jackie who had finished in the canteen and was returning to get some paperwork heard her daughter’s outburst. “What is going on here?”

“Dad’s giving Tom a hard time. I can’t do anything without someone disapproving.” Francesca stormed out upset and frustrated.

Jackie looked at Terry; she shook her head in disappointment. “Just leave her be and stop interfering, you need to worry about yourself and your health and not to take your upset out on your daughter, or Tom for that matter.”

Terry didn’t respond.

Tom cleared his throat. “Jackie, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yeah, what’s on your mind?”

“Well, has Francesca got anything planned for her birthday?”

“No not as far as I know, she’s been so busy; I don’t think she’s really thought about it, why?”

“Well I wanted to surprise her, I wanted to take her to Paris.”

Jackie clapped her hands together with excitement. “Paris?!”

“If that’s okay with you, I have some nice things in mind.”

“Of course, but are you absolutely certain and things, like money?”

“Money doesn’t matter. I want to give her a birthday to remember.”

Terry groaned.

*

June 22nd 2000

“Mum, why are you making me pack?”

Jackie folded some of Francesca’s clothes for her. “You’ll see.” She winked.

“Okay, it’s obvious, you’re taking me somewhere for my birthday.”

Jackie sucked her lips together and didn’t say a word. She placed some of the clothes in the suitcase.

“I don’t understand the formal cocktail dresses either?”

“All in good time Francesca, okay?” Jackie smiled before going back over to Francesca’s wardrobe. She picked out two pairs of shoes. “What about your black peep hole heels, they’re simple and comfortable?”

“Simple. They just bore me.”

“Well what about your burgundy ones then? A little colour but nothing over the top, ties a nice long flowing dress off nicely.”

“Have I got room for both?”

“Yes, then you can decide later.”

“I don’t like all of this secrecy. And dad’s been really off with me.”

“He’s off with both of us; he doesn’t appreciate Paul being in ‘his’ house.”

“And even I don’t care that he’s here, and that’s saying something.”

“I appreciate that you’re accepting it.”

“I can’t help who you fall in love with. I’ve also noticed you’ve been house hunting, you not moving into Paul’s flat then?”

“We want somewhere a little bigger, as long as your dad buys me out and he sells his, we should be able to get a house. I hate it round here anyway.”

“I guess it used to be nice when I was younger because all the kids were young but now we’re all grown up, you’ve got all of the youth’s troubles brought to the street.”

“Plus this place is a mess and in desperate need of renovation. I mean I should really wait for the divorce to go through but that’s going to be ages.”

“Impatient as usual.”

“I can’t be patient, especially with what I want.”

“Does Paul want kids?”

“Yes, I’ve been seeing him longer than you realise.”

“I gathered very quickly, although it doesn’t bother me anymore.”

“Have you heard anything from Tom?”

“No not for a couple of days, he said he was doing something but didn’t elaborate further, I miss him.”

“I’m sure you’ll see him very soon.” Jackie said while helping Francesca finish packing her suitcase.

“I don’t like all of this secrecy; I want to know what’s going on.”

“Well come downstairs.” Jackie took her case and carried it downstairs, with Francesca following behind her.

Sitting on the sofa was Tom who’d been staying quiet for the last twenty minutes.

“Tom?!” Francesca grinned.

Tom stood up and Francesca ran into his arms. “I’ve missed you!”

Tom chuckled. “I’ve missed you too. You’re looking nice.”

“Nice? Ew I’m only in casual lazy day wear, I don’t look special.”

“You don’t need to look special to look nice, you always look nice darling.”

Francesca knew her cheeks were becoming increasingly redder. She pecked him softly on the lips before looking into his eyes.

Tom took out a purple envelope and gave it to her.

“What’s this?” Francesca asked inspecting it.

“Open it and find out.”

Francesca turned and ripped the envelope open, she slid a card out. “Aw thank you, my birthday isn’t until tomorrow you know.”

Tom waited for her to open it.

Francesca opened the card. Silence erupted into loud screams. “Paris?!”

“Happy Birthday!” Tom cheered.

Francesca walked closer to him. “You’re actually taking me to Paris?!”

Tom nodded, biting his lip and raising his eyebrows.

“I don’t know what to say, I’m so… thank you!”

“You’re very welcome my darling, we fly tonight and therefore you’ll wake up in Paris on your birthday tomorrow.”

“How on earth did you keep this so quiet?”

“Oh I had no trouble. Your mum on the other hand almost caved too many times that I’d like to admit. I’m good with keeping surprises because I look most forward to surprising the person.”

Francesca had tears. “I’m so happy and emotional.”

“Aww sweetheart, it’s perfectly fine to feel emotional.”

“You haven’t spoken to my dad have you?”

“No, I have not.”

“Good, I am so confused with him right now that I just try and avoid making unnecessary conversation with him. Being said, he won’t be too happy about me going abroad, despite the fact I turn 18 tomorrow.”

“He’s just incredibly protective, like a lot of fathers, but maybe a bit more extreme.”

“You’ve got that right.”

Jackie appeared from the kitchen. “What time do I need to take you to the airport?”

“About six.” Tom answered.

“Fancy some grub you two?”

Francesca nodded. “Yes please mum, whatever’s going, I’m not fussed.”

Later on, Francesca, Jackie and Tom were all sat in front of the TV eating sausages and chips, which Francesca had insisted on from her mother’s suggestions.

“So how long are we in Paris for?” Francesca asked Tom with a mouthful.

Tom smiled. “Three days, got everything sorted.”

“I’m so excited, I have never been to France before.”

“There are some beautiful places in France. My mum is planning on buying a villa over there in the future so she can escape for a week in the year.”

Jackie inputted. “Well I once went on a school trip to France, back then, French boys were huge flirts and if they heard an English accent, they would be by your side awfully quickly. My old friend Sandra ended up shagging one of these in a bar toilet. I think she regretted that for the rest of her life.”

“You’re making it sound like she got up the duff mum.”

“Nah, she just regretted it.”

“What’s the food like there?”

Jackie spoke first. “To be perfectly honest, I’m not a fan of the cuisine over there. However it is popular despite how gruesome and disgusting it sounds.”

“Well I love it; there are few things I would like you to try over there Francesca.” Tom said.

“Snails seem gross, but it won’t hurt to try them I guess.”

“I like your attitude there, a good one to have at that.”

Francesca rested her head on Tom. “I’m so excited.”

“So am I, I rarely go abroad without parents.”

“This is my first time.”

Jackie laughed. “I bet you’re bloody well glad.”

“No offence.”

Tom finished his food then looked at his watch. “Twenty more minutes I reckon before we better set off, if that’s okay with you Jackie.”

“Absolutely, then I’m off to the pictures.”

“I thought you were supposed to see dad tonight?”

“Surprisingly enough he cancelled on me, he’s going down the pub, apparently.”

“Oh really? I wish he wouldn’t, not so soon after.”

“I know but your dad is eyeing up those fruit machines, I know he is.”

“If you decide to go for a drink after the cinema, just make sure you go to a different pub, if he has drunk, then I fear to think what his actions will be.”

“He’ll be at The Dog, I know it. We’ll go to The Old Mill, better service and they do splendid real ales.”

“Well I’ll be able to drink in pubs after tomorrow; can finally have girly nights with Christina, Rach and Anne. Oh god that reminds me, they want to meet you Tom.”

“Yeah I’m up for it; you’ll just have to let me know when.”

Francesca smiled. “I really can’t wait, not long now.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francesca's birthday in Paris is one she'll never forget. From snails to smut.

Francesca stood under the hot spray from the shower in the en-suite bathroom of the hotel. Today was her birthday. She was officially 18, an adult.

The flight was quick and smooth and she hadn’t seen much of Paris yet because she was asleep on the way to the hotel. However the hotel was very spacious and comfortable, with modern décor.

She squeezed the water out of hair as she turned the shower off, feeling a chill from the colder bathroom. Wrapping a towel around herself, she left the bathroom and went into the bedroom where Tom was still fast asleep.

She sat on the side of the bed, tired but excited for the day ahead. It was early and she hadn’t got much sleep, however she was too fascinated by everything to even care.

She dried off with the towel and moisturised so her skin was super smooth. Her attire consisted of a black and white striped strapless top that hugged her curves perfectly. A pair of skinny fitting three quarter denim jeans that enhanced her leg shape and a pair of suede pumps.

Patting her hair with the towel, she wanted to leave her hair in its natural glory. She went into the bathroom so she could dry it with a hair dryer.

As she was doing so, Tom awoke from a nice sleep. He patted the side of the bed to find Francesca’s side empty. He then heard the whirring coming from the hair dryer and smiled.

As Francesca was finishing blow drying her hair she saw the door move in the mirror. Tom’s face appeared in the reflection and she giggled, turning off the hair dryer.

“You’re 18 and still waking up early, happy birthday Francesca.”

“Thank you.”

Tom hugged her. “I’ve got a super day planned for you. I want you to get a real feel for Paris, enjoy the culture.”

Francesca rested her head on him, taken aback by his immense generosity. “Tom we haven’t been dating long and you’ve done all this for me, I can’t thank you enough. But you shouldn’t have, being a student, money is an issue.”

“Not to worry, it’s all taken care of, plus mum knows the manager of the hotel, it’s all okay. No damage done, all for a good cause.”

Francesca giggled. “I must be doing something right.”

“I must mention now that you look absolutely beautiful. Like a princess.”

Francesca blushed. “Too much to take in, I can assure you I’m not a princess.”

Tom shook his head. “Nonsense, you do look like a princess, a princess doesn’t have to have blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a pink dress and a golden crown. A princess can be anything you imagine.”

“I better let you get ready. I won’t steal the bathroom for a second longer.”

*

Later on, Tom took Francesca down for breakfast. They sat at a small table with a massive stand full of croissants, brioche, pains au chocolat and crepes. Francesca felt spoilt, there was such a variety and she felt her mouth water as soon as she saw the spread. She didn’t care at all with how much she was eating, all she did was enjoy the exquisite flavours that each pasty brought.

Tom watched the whole time, he was always sure to treat himself to a butter croissant, something he thoroughly enjoyed. He knew people down to be very enthusiastic when it came to food but he had never seen someone hoover up their plate so fast like Francesca. Even more so, she had created a mountain of sweet treats in the first place.

After breakfast, the two went back up to the room to prepare for their first outing. They were going to explore the streets of Paris, see where their desires would take them.

As Francesca was roaming around for her camera, Tom placed a bag of presents on the bed. “I hope you’ve gotten over your breakfast already.”

Francesca looked up as she retrieved her camera and saw what Tom had placed on the bed. “You got me presents?”

“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t get you presents darling? How silly of you, of course I would.”

Francesca was excited. She paced over to the bed and sat down. She took the first present out and unwrapped it.

Hand crafted luxury chocolates, a variety of milk, dark and white. They were packaged beautifully with a red box and golden ribbon tied into a perfect bow.

The second thing Tom had gotten her was a set of different red nail varnishes, all different shades, from scarlet to merlot. Tom had explained that he noticed her always wearing some form of red nail varnishes. He also felt rather embarrassed having to ask his mum for help regarding the best brand to buy, something that made Francesca chuckle. He had never felt so awkward standing in the makeup aisles of Boots with his mother and admitted that he would always get his sisters to buy that sort of thing for him when buying gifts.

The third and final gift was a silver bracelet; Francesca fell in love with it immediately. Tom helped her put it on while she repeatedly thanked him.

Francesca was so thankful for her gifts and gave Tom a massive hug. She was even more excited for the day. She had never felt so special in her life.

After Francesca managed to find everything she needed to take with her, what left Tom scratching his head over all of these things she somehow needed, they proceeded onto the French streets.

The weather was lovely to say the least, no clouds in the bright blue sky whatsoever. The sun was shining at its fullest too.

The streets were already bursting with locals and tourists; Francesca was very intrigued by the French fashion, how it differed from back home.

Tom linked arms with Francesca who was so fascinated by everything around her. The different smells that wafted from the buildings, mostly delicious food that made her mouth water. Also, the different sounds, mostly French that she could barely understand, but also the traffic and the sounds of businesses opening for the day.

They spent the morning sightseeing parts of the city, Tom was sure to show Francesca the nice areas and avoid the more run down and neglected parts of Paris. He wanted her memories to be as picturesque as possible.

Before lunch, Tom surprised Francesca with a tranquil boat ride, she had never been on a boat ride despite the fact she lived in Cambridge where they were highly popular. It was a nice relaxing experience and it gave the two to have an opportunity to see the city from a different angle. The houses by the riverside were beautiful, Francesca thinking how lovely it must be to wake up to the birds singing by the calm river every morning.

They went underneath two bridges, one of which was covered in lovelocks, she tried to work out how many keys were sitting on the bed of the river, it was tradition to throw the key away if you placed a lovelock on a bridge.

She found it beautiful how so many people expressed their love for another on a bridge, however a lot of people found it an eyesore and ruining the bridge, however she saw it as art, a different but clever way of expressing love.

The two had lunch in a small and quiet café close to Paris’ city centre, it wasn’t serving proper French cuisine but Tom had picked this place especially to save the cuisine for the evening, for his romantic picnic that he had planned from the start. None the less the food was delicious and the service was of a high standard.

Tom hadn’t ordered pudding because he wanted to take Francesca to an infamous ice cream stall that he always went to every time he visited Paris. It was a short walk but in a very busy area.

The sun was shining brightly, reflecting off a small duck pond a few yards away from the ice cream stall. Francesca proceeded to queue up, trying to get a glimpse of everything that was on offer. The sun was making her hot and she needed to be cooled down.

Tom had wandered off looking for a location for the picnic later, he was going to ward Francesca off with shopping and while she would be distracted, prepare the picnic. He did contemplate the fact she’d get lost but he knew that she would probably be too engrossed in the different shops in one area that she wouldn’t wander far.

As Francesca was nearing the front of the queue, she stood biting her finger nail, trying to decide what she wanted. Tom came back as he finished finding an ideal spot for later, approaching her from behind.

Tom near enough stood directly behind her and whispered to her, “It’s a hard decision isn’t it.”

Francesca jumped out of her skin, turning to see Tom there. “Christ you scared the life out of me.”

“Sorry darling.” Tom apologised for scaring her.

“No not to worry, wasn’t expecting it that’s all. I am stuck between the raspberry or the walnut and caramel.” She took his hand.

Tom chuckled softly. “Well if you want my preference I would say the walnut and caramel, sounds sickly but it’s far from it, plus the walnuts really tie together the caramel and vanilla and it’s like heaven in your mouth.”

“Well I’ll have what you’re having.” Francesca held his hand tightly, smiling.

“Well walnut and caramel it is then.”

The afternoon consisted of Francesca looking round some of the shops, while Tom gathered the essentials for his picnic. He agreed with her to meet her by a bench behind the duck pond they saw earlier, and he informed her that she would know she would be in the right place if she saw the Eifel Tower directly in the background.

Francesca bought a few things, including some chocolate for her mum and some fudge for her dad. By the end of her shopping spree, she looked at the time in one of the shops, it was nearing on for five. She had half an hour to spare.

Francesca with a little time to spare decided to grab a coffee; it would kill time and give her feet some time to relax which were starting to throb from all of the walking. She found a little café, ordered her coffee and sat down by a window.

She allowed herself to think about her dad, he was arse yes but she loved him to pieces. But she wanted to keep her distance from him because she knew that he disapproved of her relationship with Tom.

It wasn’t the fact he didn’t like him, she believed it was more the fact that he expected her to break her heart because he didn’t believe that your true love would be the first person you loved. Even Francesca wasn’t sure whether he was her true love, love was new to her.

She wish that someone had told her that you can’t help who you fall in love with, she didn’t realise that it was near enough impossible to stop thinking about the person and moreover, trying to forget about them was like trying to shift a concrete wall, it just wouldn’t because it was cemented down, Tom was cemented in her brain.

Was it because he saved her from taking her own life, she was still feeling highly mixed over that, she couldn’t say she wish she’d never done it but then Tom wouldn’t have noticed her. Even if she had decided just to stroll through the park instead of hanging over the railings looking at her reflection in the water, she was sure that Tom would have never have noticed her.

She shook her head, trying to erase the doubt, she was overthinking, maybe he still would have noticed her, maybe she should have been climbing a tree and somehow got herself stuck then Tom help her down. She wanted to change the memory that she only met him because she wanted to end her own life.

But maybe she had jumped in and drowned, and maybe this was heaven, maybe she had died but this alternative universe was now playing out, insane she thought. Why on earth was she thinking like this, but that’s what being alone did to her.

She felt like she needed to be in the company of Tom all of the time, or talking to him on the phone at least. She knew he wasn’t going to disappear but she did feel like he would at times, vanish and forget about her. She always felt alone, but that’s what her mind told her.

She didn’t look at the time again for ages and when she did she gasped in panic, it was quarter to, she was supposed to meet Tom fifteen minutes ago, and she thought he was probably thinking that she had gotten lost. Francesca scooted out of the café and towards their meeting place.

Tom was sat on the bench waiting for Francesca, he had a basket in one hand and was looking at the watch on his other arm.

Francesca was speed walking, which wouldn’t help that they were already sore. She saw Tom sitting there and slowly started to jog. “Sorry, I didn’t realise what the time was.”

“No need to apologise, it’s not like your hours late, it happens. Besides, it’s very traditional for a young lady to be late.”

Francesca giggled, then taking her pump off and rubbing her red and sore foot. She hissed as it throbbed. She took her other one off and stepped onto the cooler grass which soothed it almost immediately. “Damn that feels good.”

“Well we’re going to be sitting on the grass so I’m sure your feet will highly appreciate it.” Tom got off the bench and started walking along the grass towards their destination.

“God they will, they need a little organic tlc.” Francesca walked with him. The evening was cooler but still fairly warm. It wasn’t as busy now as a lot of people were going to dine so it was quieter than earlier.

“Here.” Tom said suddenly and Francesca came to a stop, looking at the Eifel Tower ahead of them. “God it’s so beautiful.” Francesca sat down on the cool grass, spreading her legs in front of her, hugging her knees.

Tom laid out a blanket for them then sat on the edge, half on it, half off it, and placing the basket in the middle.

Francesca was intrigued by the mysterious basket. “What’s in the basket Tom?”

Tom chuckled, moving closer to it. “You can’t come to Paris without trying some of the famous French cuisine.

Francesca rocked herself. “Snails?”

“I have snails for you to try, I love them.”

“Frog’s legs? I’ve been told they taste like chicken.”

“Frog’s legs too and yes I’d agree with that, I think people are mainly put off because it is frog, but they’re missing out on something absolutely delicious, what do you want to try first?”

“Give us a snail, let’s get it over with, I am shaking with fear.” Francesca joked, moving onto the blanket so she was closer to Tom.

Tom got a paper plate and placed a snail onto it before passing it to Francesca.

“Umm…” Francesca stared at it, it looked disgusting and highly unappetising, she couldn’t contemplate why the French probably ate these for the thrill of it, if she was feeling gnawish she’d steal a packet of crisps from the cupboard.

Tom watched her, “It’s not going to bite, it’s dead.”

Francesca picked it up with her thumb and forefinger and inspected it more closely. “You actually like these?”

Tom took one and proceeded to eat it. “They’re great!”

“You’re making it look so easy Tom, that’s just teasing me.”

“It’ll probably taste better because you’re waiting. They’re one of the most popular appetisers here.”

“Yeah but it looks slimy and disgusting and that sensation in my mouth, ergh.”

“And that didn’t make any sense at all, honestly just try it, you might surprise yourself.”

Francesca closed her eyes, took the snail and put it in her mouth quickly, chewing it as fast as she could.

“Is it really that bad?” Tom asked while lighting some candles.

Francesca swallowed it. “Nope, but I won’t be able to eat another.” She wasn’t that keen on them but one was bearable enough. She burped. “Oh pardon me.”

“Well maybe I’ll have more luck with the frogs legs then?” Tom took her plate and put one on there.

“To be honest it doesn’t look that bad.” Francesca picked it up straight away and took a bite. “Mmm.”

“Yeah?” Tom questioned hopefully.

“That is nice, they do taste like chicken.”

Tom and Francesca continued to enjoy some of the food, Francesca was proud of herself for trying everything. Lastly, he had some chocolate strawberries and macaroons to finish off with some champagne.

Francesca loved them both, they both fed each other the chocolate strawberries and found it amusing. Tom poured some champagne for himself and Francesca and they toasted to each other.

After eating they decided to lay on the blanket and watch the day fade into the night. It got chillier but they both didn’t mind at all.

As soon as it started to get quite dark, Francesca looked at the stars, staring at them as they twinkled.

“Can you see the big dipper?”

“Nope, where is it.”

Tom guided her arm and pointed towards it. “There.”

“Yes I see it now, wow I never notice it normally.”

“You won’t if you’re not looking for it.”

Francesca’s line of sight changed as she suddenly caught bright and colourful lights in the corner of her eye. She sat up and saw the Eifel Tower all colourfully lit up.

Tom smiled. “I couldn’t wait for you to see that.”

Francesca got her camera out and stood up, she wanted to capture some photographs of it because it was so beautiful.

While doing so Tom got up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. Francesca giggled turning and kissing him softly.

They both then turned and continued to watch it, the colourful light reflecting onto their faces. Francesca felt like she was in a movie, she felt special, like everyone was watching her and Tom at that precise moment.

The night slowly drew to a close, and a little later they decided to head back to the hotel room.

*

Francesca stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Tom who was looking out of the window of the hotel room. She looked him up and down, admiring every curve of his body, she wanted him, badly.

Tom was completely lost in the Paris night to even realise that Francesca was watching him, it was a little breezy which tied in the sunset and the noises of late night dining coming from the restaurants nearby.

Francesca approached him slowly, not wanting to rush her actions. Tom smelt so good that Francesca could have eaten him. She smiled before snaking her arms around Tom’s waist, resting her head against his back and stroking his stomach in circular motions with her fingers.

Tom didn’t flinch, he felt relaxed with Francesca against him. “Hello darling, isn’t the night beautiful.”

Francesca spoke softly but teasingly. “The night would be even more beautiful with the art we could create on that bed over there.” She took his right arm and started kissing it softly.

Tom turned and took her hands and held them. “I would love to end your birthday with showing how much I love you; there is no other way that is just as beautiful.”

Francesca looked up into his eyes. “I want you so badly, to the point I need you.”

Tom caressed Francesca’s soft cheek, then leaned in slowly, feeling Francesca’s breath getting quicker and more intense. Their lips pressed together, softly at first but Tom took control and elevated the passion gradually.

Francesca responded, feeling her lips tingling as they met with his, raking her hand through his curls which was shaking from the anticipation.

Tom’s hands fumbled as they found the way under the hem of her top and climbed up her stomach, he could feel his nerves trying to take control, and his tongue fought with hers as the passion got more heated. She was warm, like there was a burning fire in her stomach that had been ignited by the happiness within her, he could tell she was far happier.

Francesca was eager; she grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and removed it from Tom quickly, throwing it across the room. Francesca put her hand on his bare chest; fingers spread and slowly slid it down, following her trail with light kisses.

“Oh.” Tom responded, while his stomach somersaulted. He grabbed the fabric of Francesca’s top and drew it up her middle and to her arms which she lifted to make his task quicker and easier, it fell to the floor.

Francesca had immediately started to unzip Tom’s jeans while he kissed her breasts, causing her to whimper. He unclipped her bra while doing so and let gravity do the rest after sliding the straps down her arms.

Tom’s throbbing erection came free as Francesca removed his jeans and boxers. She kneeled down on the floor while Tom grabbed her shoulders, bracing himself.

Francesca leaned over him, and then looked up, licking her lips teasingly, she put him inside of her mouth. Tom moaned loudly, thrusting into Francesca’s mouth.

Tom continued to thrust fast as Francesca made barely audible sounds between moaning and sucking. Tom had never felt like this, it was like all of his dreams had come true in one night. He tugged on her hair and she dug her nails into his thighs.

Francesca felt like she was partaking in a highly taboo act, it made her feel giddy because it felt as if she shouldn’t be doing this but it felt so right, and she’d never felt like it.

“I’m going to come!” Tom whimpered as he could feel himself reaching his climax. He moaned loudly as he climaxed into Francesca’s mouth, she swallowed it as Tom let out a loud sigh.

She removed herself from him before Tom lifted her onto the bed, laying her out and removing her jeans and knickers roughly. Tom caressed the inside of her thighs while Francesca gripped the bed sheets with her fingers. She was wet and internally begging for him.

Tom quickly fumbled for a condom, ripping the packet open and then applied it carefully but quickly, he climbed on top of Francesca, their hearts racing, their bodies shaking. Both sweated with anticipation, they needed each other, like two ions that needed to bond.

Tom nuzzled into Francesca’s neck as he thrust inside of her; Francesca dug her nails into his back, moaning loudly. He sucked on her neck as he thrust in and out of her. Francesca begged for more, her back arching as the adrenaline pumped through her veins, tensing after every thrust Tom bore to her.

Tom kissed on her collarbone and then up her neck as his thrusts quickened, his nerve endings erupting, he squeezed Francesca’s arms as he continued to make love to her.  Tom could feel himself getting closer and closer, he knew it was soon, he was shaking, she was shaking.

Francesca knew she was about to tumble over the edge, her moans became louder and more erotic. Tom knew he was hitting the spot and he felt her walls tighten as she came, she yelled, her stomach internally exploding like fireworks, Tom’s muscles were freaking out and he met his release shortly afterwards, then taking himself out of her as the act concluded.

Tom tugged her close, holding her and kissing her forehead. Francesca looked up at him, happy, content.

Tom hadn’t said it yet but now he felt that this was the right time, it hadn’t come at an any better time. He gently spoke three words. “I love you.”

Francesca was emotional and sensitive; she needed to hear those three words. There was not a single shadow of a doubt in her mind, and she knew she felt the same way. “I love you too.”

“Happy Birthday Francesca.” Tom kissed her forehead once more before the two fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the extra long delay, this took a long while to write and a lot has been going on. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that I get the next chapter up quicker than this one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles of Tom and Francesca's July.

July 2000

Tom sat with one of his best friends Harry somewhere in the centre of Cambridge. Harry was smoking as he usually did while Tom was reading a book. It was midday so the sun was shining at its fullest, it was hot but bearable.

“How do you do it?” Harry asked Tom as he inhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

“What?” Tom asked while he was still reading.

“You and Francesca, you two are incredibly strong; it must be an easy relationship.”

Tom folded the top corner of the page he was on then closed his book and put it in the shoulder bag he often carried with himself. “No relationship is easy.”

“So you have your problems?” Harry scratched his head.

“Of course, it may look like an easy relationship but you don’t know what it’s like behind closed doors. But that being said, everything is going well.”

“Well, I’m happy for you.”

“She’s meeting my dad tomorrow.”

Harry laughed as he remembered something. “Oh my god, she’s already met your mum, didn’t she end up with food on her head?”

“How’d you know about that?”

“You told me, remember?”

“Must have done, I don’t remember mentioning it but I probably did.”

“You’d have to be a right nut not to mention something as hilarious as that, I know she’s your mum and you’re a mummy’s boy but that is classic and you can’t keep that a secret.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Anyway yes we’re going down to dad’s and Emma and Sarah will be there also, so that should be lovely.”

“You’re going so soft Tom, you’re changing.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, it’s a good thing.”

*

Tom of course had planned to take Francesca to meet his dad and two sisters who were staying with their father over a weekend. He was currently living in Wimbledon so it was an easy commute from Cambridge to London.

It was summer so London was going to be far busier and the weekend mounted even more people in the capital city. Francesca rarely visited London so was not very confident with the sudden increase of people and traffic around her.

After taking the tube, Tom was able to walk to his father’s house which was a nice walk. He had hold of Francesca’s hand.

“It’s lovely round here Tom; your dad must love it.”

Tom nodded. “Yes he does, it’s of course busier because the tennis is going on at the moment.”

“My dad always watches Wimbledon; he used to play tennis a lot when I was younger.”

“Why did he stop?”

“He tore some knee ligaments therefore decided he’d give it up because the experience was so painful and he was frightened it would happen again.”

“That sounds painful, but it’s a shame he gave it up.”

Shortly after their tennis discussion, they arrived at his father’s house. “Is your dad a bit of a green thumb?” Francesca asked admiring the colourful flowers.

“You’ll always find him in the garden, he’s very proud of it. You should see out the back, it makes the atmosphere more relaxing.”

“Is he home yet?”

“No he’s gone to pick up my sisters, he should only be another twenty minutes or so.” Tom unlocked the front door and welcomed Francesca inside.

“How old are they?” Francesca slipped off her shoes by the mat.

“Sarah is 21, she’s going to be graduating this year with a degree in Journalism, she wants to travel to India in the future and do some work over there. Emma is 14, ambitious too; she loves drama but wants to study anthropology at university.”

“So basically the study of humanity, that’s very cool.”

“I have high hopes for both of my sisters, they’re very strong girls, strong morals and very strong personalities, they get it from our mother.”

“That’s so sweet, your parents must be very proud.”

“They are and they will always tell us that they’re proud of us. Anyway would you like a drink?”

“Yeah go on, it is baking so that’ll be refreshing.” Francesca followed Tom through to the kitchen where he opened the fridge.

Francesca sat down at a breakfast bar, resting her arms on the marble counter top.

“Lemonade okay?” Tom asked, turning to look at her.

“Yes that’s fine, thank you.”

Tom took two glasses out of a cupboard and poured a glass of the lemonade for each of them. He put the bottle back in the fridge before passing the glass to Francesca.

Francesca drank some; wiping her mouth and putting the glass back down.

Tom started rummaging through some shopping bags that were left on the countertop. “Ahh I think he’s doing a BBQ.”

“Lovely! It’s brilliant weather for it in all.”

James, Sarah and Emma Hiddleston arrived at the house around an hour after Tom and Francesca had. The meet and greet was very daunting for Francesca who was welcomed lovingly.

Emma in particular was immediately complementing Francesca on all of her features. Whereas Sarah was far more interested in the story of how they met and how their relationship developed.

Francesca and Tom had agreed on the story they’d tell to everyone because the true circumstances were very fragile. They however wanted to keep the altered story as close to what really happened. Therefore they had depicted it as Francesca walking into Tom because she had been staring at the river and not paying attention to her surroundings.

Because the story was so subtle, it would be impossible for it to be questioned, unless someone was a mind reader.

James was very delighted on meeting Francesca, as Tom had spoken so highly of her. She was shocked to learn that his father was Scottish but didn’t display it.

Francesca enjoyed chatting to Tom’s sisters who were sure to embarrass him at any given moment. They both enjoyed learning things about Francesca, especially her passion for drama which she shared with both Emma and Tom.

Tom had however kept highly low key about his fondness for drama, he had told Francesca that he participated in any extracurricular activities that he could that were revolved round the subject but didn’t like to spill his ambitions that he believed would never happen, especially because he was a hair away from not getting into Cambridge.

The whole day was enjoyed by everyone and it was as successful as Tom ever wanted.

*

Tom had decided to meet up with his friends from Oxford shortly after his visit to his father’s. His friends had all enrolled into Oxford but Tom, this gave Tom limited contact. But, he did enjoy being able to meet up with them again and they were very excited to hear about Francesca. They were so much in the unknown that it came as a massive shock to them.

Tom had often been the single one and would never share much about his crushes. He liked being quite private because he didn’t want the only topic of conversation to be about the girls he fancied or whether he was getting laid anytime soon.

That question though had been asked and he simply replied with no comment, because he didn’t want to discuss his sex life in the middle of Oxford. He also didn’t feel comfortable with the fact that they all might start talking about it in front of Francesca if they were to meet her. It would be majorly embarrassing for her if his friends were discussing the ins and outs right in front of her.

Tom definitely started to realise how much he was missing out on in Oxford but he was happy so that’s all that mattered. He definitely missed everyone being together at Eton but nothing lasts forever.

*

Francesca was at home with her mother. Her father was with some of his family and had officially moved out of the family home.

Jackie was stressed out, to the point she was almost crying. The house was falling apart and she didn’t want to live in it. Plus Francesca would be moving down to Essex anyway.

“I just need to let the house go now. Paul wants to live with me, we just need to find somewhere.”

Francesca looked at her mother. “Well why don’t you move into his after I go to Essex and then you can work on finding somewhere?”

“I don’t know if I can bear living here any longer.”

“Mum look, I’m here, and will be here in the duration you’ll need to stay here. I don’t like it much either but I don’t have a lot of choice in the matter.”

“I’m just being haunted by your father.”

“Come on, he isn’t that bad.” Francesca joked to try and cheer her mother up.

“You’re going to spend loads of time with Tom though aren’t you?”

“Well I guess so, I don’t know exactly when but yeah perhaps. Besides you’ll be with Paul so why does that matter?”

“It’s not that, I’m going to see you less and less, and I’m really going to miss you.”

“Aww mum I will miss you too!” Francesca gave Jackie a hug.

“I’m so proud of you for doing what you’re doing.”

“I really appreciate it mum, thank you.”

“And I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise anymore, it’s time to move on okay?”

Jackie smiled with content. She was happy Francesca was doing the right thing in moving on.

After a little while Francesca was talking to Tom on the phone. He was with his mother who had brought his younger sister Emma to Cambridge for the day. They were about to go for a bike ride.

“It’s just I wanted to hear your voice darling.” Tom said.

Francesca was jumping up and down inside, she would be screaming and running around the house if her mother wasn’t at home. “You’re so sweet!” She managed to calm herself quickly. “So is this going to be a long bike ride, or literally a go out and someone gets tired so it’s over quickly?”

“It’ll be a long one don’t worry! If we come towards your direction I might come and say hello.”

“Aww well I won’t take it as a surprise if you do. I should be around, I have nothing planned. Apart from the fact I’m going to speak to my dad on the phone because he wanted to speak to me.”

“Well I hope you’re not in trouble.”

“I don’t recall doing anything wrong; he probably just wants a quick chat or something. I barely see him at the moment.”

“I hope it’s all okay, anyway we’re about to go, so I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay, have a good time.”

“I love you Francesca.”

“I love you too Tom.”

They both said bye before hanging up, Francesca decided to do a little bit of tidying up to pass the time.

Her dad didn’t phone her until later than she expected. She hadn’t properly spoken to her dad since his angina attack because he still seemed to be off with her because of Tom. Not that she had managed to pick up the phone herself but the space away from each other definitely helped Terry accept that his daughter was growing up.

They had a mini catch up, talking about what they had been up to, which was nice for them both. They were planning on seeing each other within the next few days so they could properly catch up.

Francesca had feared there was something up because of her father’s sudden urge to chat on the phone properly but it arose that it was just cos he missed his daughter.

*

Tom hadn’t passed by as Francesca thought. She decided to go for a short walk around the block to get some fresh air and a little exercise.

As she was nearing a park she heard someone call her name, but she didn’t recognise the voice.

It wasn’t until a sudden loud screech of brakes and a bike coming to erupt halt next to her she realised who had been calling her.

“Fancy seeing you?” Emma Hiddleston said hopping off her bike.

“Emma! Good to see you again.”

“Tom and mum have gone to see you but I sped off ahead and I recognised you from quite far back because of your hair.”

“Yeah it’s quite vibrant; I wouldn’t be very lucky in a game of hide and seek.”

Emma smiled, walking her bike with Francesca. “Tom always talks about you.”

“Thought as much.” Francesca moved the hair out of her face.

“Tom, since he started dating girls would always be private as you’ve probably heard, you would be at him forever trying to get some details out of him but he would never open up. But since meeting you, it’s what he mostly goes on about besides his studies.”

“That’s a good thing though?” The two crossed the road to head back towards Francesca’s house.

“Yeah, he’s definitely in love, that’s for sure.”

“That’s a relief. Like it’s easy enough to have doubt in this day or age, plus we’re young.”

“Tom would never be with a girl if he didn’t want to be, he’s not like that at all.”

“You know what, he seems too good to be true you know, like the perfect guy?”

“He’d love to hear that.”

“Don’t tell him though, that could offend him.”

“Why would it?” Emma questioned.

“Like how I said it, it somewhat gives the impression that I’m only with him for that reason, I’m not of course but you know what people are like, take things too literally.”

“Tom won’t take things literally unless he’s been drinking, he can be a very different person.”

“Oh well thanks for warning me, I’ll be sure to have caution.”

“Oh there’s this fair coming up isn’t there, Tom was nattering on that he really wants to go with you?”

“Oh the one in August right? Yeah I usually go so he doesn’t need to worry about that.”

“He’s so excited for it, he’s like a little kid.”

The two continued to chat until they returned to Francesca’s house where Tom and Diana were chatting with Jackie.

Tom turned and smiled as soon as he caught glimpse of Francesca, he felt warm and fuzzy. He went over to her, before being taken aback by her sudden outburst of laughter.

“What’s funny?” Tom asked confused.

“You and that bike helmet!” Francesca pointed as she giggled at him.

“Got to be safe, you know how nasty injuries can be if you crack your head in a bike accident? I’d rather look stupid then get brain damage.”

Francesca stood on her tiptoes and kissed him before pulling him into an embrace, resting her head on his chest. “I’ve really missed you, seeing that smile of yours. It makes me happy.”

Tom held her close. “I’m glad it does, and you make me the happiest guy on the planet. And I will always make sure that you’re happy and do whatever it takes to maintain that happiness.”

“Emma mentioned the fair and I said there is no way you could stop me from going with you.”

“Great! We’ll have an amazing night, you know a night we’ll never forget so we can look back at it with great big smiles on our faces?”

“I can’t wait, and I agree with you. We won’t ever forget it!”

Diana and Jackie looked over at the two. “They look so happy!” Diana commented, appreciating the young blossoming love.

“I just wish her father was more approving.” Jackie sighed.

“Oh how’s he getting on?”

“Better, he’s accepting that our marriage is over, unlike before. Health wise there’s definitely been a marked improvement. He’s just taking it easy and that’s all can be asked of him.”

“Extremely lucky it wasn’t fatal; Tom was saying how uncertain the vibe was and how unsure Francesca was of whether he was going to be okay.”

“It was a very close call. He’d been suffering from angina attacks for a while but never actually told us.”

“Oh he was silly, therefore if there was a chance it was going to happen, at least if you knew you’d be more prepared for an incident.”

“This is Terry for you, I just wish he’d be more accepting of things.”

“Look, I’m sure he’ll come round to the idea of those two, he sure sounds protective of Francesca and just doesn’t want to see her get hurt. Not that Tom would do that, because he would never in a million years. Give it a little time and he’ll get used to the idea and wonder why he ever doubted it in the first place. Trust me.”

“Yeah well as long as the bastard doesn’t topple over six feet under, I’m sure he’ll adapt to it. The distance between the two will definitely help him come to terms with it. But I just sure as hell hope he hurries up because I know that if he doesn’t, Francesca will panic and feel like she’d have to choose between her dad and Tom. And, I know that Tom will have no chance then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't been able to update. I've been busy, had writers block and a lack of motivation. I'm now ready to write the big stuff which will transition into the main section of the fic, which I'm highly excited about!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francesca's world gets turned upside down when she's brought terrible news as she's enjoying time with Tom and her friends.

August 2000

“Please make sure you see your dad on your way to Tom’s! He’s gutted you couldn’t make it to your uncle’s anniversary party!” Jackie shouted up to Francesca who had just finished getting ready for the fair her, Tom and a couple of her mates were going to.

Francesca ran down the stairs with a bag over her shoulder that was hitting between the bannister and her thigh. “Mum of course I will, I promised him and besides I want to see him.”

“Please don’t be ridiculously late tonight, like in the hours where you’ll wake me up!”

“Nah we aren’t planning on going anywhere afterwards so I’ll be back while you’re still awake I expect.” Francesca took her sunglasses off the coffee table and rested them on her head.

“Oh Paul and I have seen a two bed house we both like and are going to a viewing on Monday.”

“That’s good news!” Francesca tied up her trainers.

“Well you’re welcome to come along with us if you like, which would be nice?”

“Yeah okay, if you want my opinion?”

“Would love to hear it! It’s at 11.”

“Yeah I’m not working until 1 so I can go view it with you before work.”

“That’s great.”

*

Francesca did as promised and visited her dad on the way to Tom’s flat. The two were having a beer each in the garden while chatting and both being happy to be in each other’s company.

Terry didn’t hold back into asking about her and Tom, something she was expecting.

“Dad I’m really happy I promise: he’s treating me how I deserve to be treated. It’s all going good!”

“I’m glad to hear, as long as he’s looking after you.”

“Of course he is! He cares, he makes sure everything is okay and yeah he’s perfect.”

“Nobody’s perfect.”

“You’re such a critic, always looking for a negative.”

“You know I’m like that, always have been.”

“But you don’t have to be you know. I’m 18 after all and can look after myself, I promise.”

“So you’re going to the fair right?”

“Yes, and Christina and Annie are joining us, it’ll be the first time Tom has met them and it will be very exciting. Therefore I have friends to look out for me as well!”

“Well I’m sure you’ll both have an amazing time.”

“I’m just going to quickly pop to the loo.” Francesca got up and left her bag where she was sitting and headed upstairs to the toilet.

Terry, highly curious took her bag and started looking through it.

As Francesca came back down she saw her dad with her bag in one hand and a packet of condoms in the other, he was staring at her.

“What the actual fuck dad?!”

“Why have you got these on you?”

“Dad why is that any of your business?”

“Why Francesca?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, if you want me to risk getting pregnant then keep them, I can have sex if I want to, that’s not up to you.”

“You wouldn’t want kids anyway.”

“What on earth is that supposed to mean?”

Terry didn’t respond, he sat quietly, avoiding eye contact with his daughter.

“You didn’t want me?”

Terry let out a huge sigh. “I never wanted kids; I have a low sperm count so I wasn’t ever expecting anything to happen. Your mother had never spoken about kids before she got pregnant with you and I was terrified. I love you to pieces darling but I couldn’t bear having anymore, so I got a secret vasectomy, therefore your mother wouldn’t be able to fall pregnant again.”

“But that doesn’t make sense, you wanted more? You were devastated that mum never fell pregnant.”

“It’s so easy to act.”

Francesca was stuck in shock and didn’t know how to react. “You know mum left you because you couldn’t give her anymore kids!”

“She went off with someone else, so that’s bollocks.”

“She went off with Paul cos she wanted more kids!”

“You’re lying to me.”

“You’re both as bad as each other, you’re my parents and I thought I knew you both, but you’re both a massive lie. I don’t know either of you!”

“Your mother wouldn’t do that!”

“She did because she even fessed up to me! Ask her!”

Terry went silent.

“You know what dad, I’m not going to bother wasting my time on you. You don’t love me, I’m a burden to you! I’d be better off dead you know!”

Terry stayed silent.

“And you know the only reason I know Tom is because he caught me trying to kill myself! I fucking hate you! I never want to see you again. Drop fucking dead!” She snatched her bag and left.

*

Francesca met up with Christina and Annie who then picked up Tom. Annie was driving them to the fair. Francesca had barely said anything.

“Everything okay Frankie? You’ve been awfully quiet?” Annie asked.

“I’m fine.”

Tom had his arm around her. “You’ve just seen your dad haven’t you, have you two had an argument?”

“It’s nothing. I’m okay.”

“If you’re sure, I’m not going to push you.”

Francesca rested her head on Tom and smiled a little.

Annie pulled into the field where the fair was being held. “It’s looking good!”

Christina was filing her nails. “It’s always good!”

“We’ll probably see Ashley. I’m sure she’d be excited to see Willy Wonka here.” Francesca looked at Tom and giggled.

“How is she?” Tom asked.

“She’s good!”

Annie parked the car. “Right, let’s all go and have fun yeah?”

Christina clapped her hands together. “Woohoo!”

The four headed into the fair, it was loud and colourful. The smell of chips, candyfloss and doughnuts filled the air.

Tom kept his arm wrapped around Francesca’s waist. They started by queueing up for the bumper cars. Christina was very excited for the bumper cars and wasn’t keeping it hidden.

“So where’s Rachel?” Francesca asked.

“She’s in Newcastle visiting family.” Annie explained.

“That’s a bummer she couldn’t come.”

“She said that she’ll meet up with you when she’s back.”

“That’s great then!”

The four enjoyed their go on the bumper cars, Tom drove for him and Francesca and wouldn’t stop targeting Annie and Christina who found the whole experience hilarious. Christina insisted on controlling the car but didn’t do a very good job of it. She often got the car stuck and got highly frustrated in the process.

After the bumper cars, the four went on the ferris wheel. Christina failed to mention to Tom that she hates heights. So the whole time he could hear her whinging that she didn’t like it and was scared of getting stuck. She obviously had forgot that they had to stop it to get people out because when they were right at the top the wheel came to a halt. All he could hear was Christina freaking out. Francesca had her head in her hands, embarrassed by her friend making such a fuss and not realising what was going on.

After that, Christina insisted on getting something to eat to make her feel a little more at ease. Tom insisted he’d buy everyone something. So they all had a hotdog, Francesca’s had to be covered in crispy onions and mustard especially. They enjoyed them.

Tom revealed his new mobile phone to the group.

“Bloody hell, they’re starting to get smaller.” Annie commented.

“They were far too big, I’m glad they’ve made an effort at making them smaller.” Tom commented. “I never used to use my old phone really.”

“I don’t have one.” Francesca said. “Therefore my mum has to contact Tom if I’m with him.”

“She does.” Tom confirmed.

“Jackie is massively panicky at times.” Christina joked.

After they had all finished eating they went and enjoyed a few more things. They all went on the simulator twice because there wasn’t much of a queue for it.

Francesca and Tom went on the love boat ride together while Christina and Annie waited and took the piss because they found it hilarious.

Francesca spotted Ashley and decided to greet her. “Hello trouble!”

“Frankie! Is Willy Wonka here?”

“Over there look.”

Ashley ran over to Tom and hugged his legs.

Tom looked down recognising Ashely. “Oh hello.”

“You’re at the fair, I’m so happy you here!”

“I am at the fair: the very fun fair!”

“It’s really fun, its funner than watching telly!”

“It’s definitely more fun that the telly, yes Ashley.”

Francesca was talking to Karen about things as Tom and Ashley socialised. Christina and Annie were too busy cooing over Ashley.

Ashley begged Tom to help her with the hook-a-duck and he happy obliged. She was very hyperactive over this situation and knew that she’d win something.

Tom helped her with it and as they hooked a duck she jumped up and down for joy. She chose a small teddy bear as a prize and hugged Tom’s legs again after. Continuously thanking him for helping her.

Karen came over to Ashley “Come on poppet, let’s go and get you some chips with loads of cheese?”

“Yay please mummy! Bye Willy!” She skipped to her mum and took her hand.

Tom waved goodbye to her.

Christina pointed at both Tom and Francesca. “Please pop out babies that would be adorable!”

Annie hit Christina in the arm.

Tom smiled. “You never know, one day.”

Francesca shook her head. “I don’t want any kids until I’m at least 25.”

“How many?”

“Three, maybe four. I’ve always wanted a big family!”

“What about you Tom?” Christina asked.

“Oh I’d love them, with a nice house in the countryside with a massive garden so they can run around freely.”

“That’s so sweet!”

Francesca, Christina and Annie went and queued up for the helter skelter, Tom didn’t fancy it so decided to sit nearby and wait.

He was a little tired so he lent up against a brick wall so he could relax and would be more comfortable.

He didn’t realise that he could easily lose track of time. The queue was fairly long for the helter skelter so he knew he’d be waiting some time. He spent his time just thinking about university and his plans for the future.

While he was enjoying Cambridge, he was starting to consider trying to get in a drama school once he’d finished his course. He was excited to hear what Francesca thought about the two doing similar things.

Tom’s phone went off, it turned out to be his mum, so he answered it. “Hello mum.”

“Hello darling, are you at the fair?”

“Yes.”

“Are you having a nice time?”

“Yes I am thank you.”

“That’s good, I was wondering whether you wanted to come home for a week?”

“Yes sure, when?”

“From next Monday? I’m sure Francesca won’t mind me stealing you.”

“Of course she won’t, I’d love to mum.”

“That’s great, I’ll get planning then.”

“Sounds lovely, thank you.”

“No need to thank me, it’s still your home, even though you’re barely here now.”

“That’s sweet mum. Would you be able to do your chicken tikka masala on one of the days?”

“Absolutely.”

“Is Sarah coming down then?”

“I need to still ask her, but Emma has overheard and is so happy her big brother is coming back for a week.”

“I can enjoy some time away from Cambridge, I’ve done most of my summer work, I can probably finish it on the train here or back, depending.”

“Proud of you.”

“Mum, I am thinking of applying for a drama school, therefore I’d do that after I finish at Cambridge next year.”

“Splendid, where?”

“Well I wouldn’t mind somewhere in London, you know like LAMDA or RADA, or something along those lines.”

“Well I can apply for some prospectuses for you, if you’d like?”

“Oh mum that would be a great idea, thank you.”

“I better not keep you from your fun! Enjoy the rest of your night sweetheart.”

“Thank you mum.”

They both said bye to each other and hung up. Tom got up and saw Christina coming over. He smiled at her. “Fun?”

“Yes! Annie and Francesca have gone towards the pirate ship.”

“Oh excellent!”

Both Tom and Christina caught Francesca and Annie up to queue for the pirate ship.

“I want a doughnut later.” Francesca said.

“We’ll get some after.” Tom said smiling.

They got onto the back of the pirate ship as they were near the front of the queue.

“They have these ones in America that do a full 360 turn!” Annie exclaimed.

“I don’t know if I could stomach it.” Francesca moved to get comfier.

“And, it hangs you upside down!”

“Oh god definitely not.” Francesca screwed up her face in disgust as the bar lowered.

They all had a great time on the pirate ship, they all held their hands in the air as they went high.

As they finished they decided to stick to the doughnut plan. As they headed that way Tom decided he needed the toilet.

He had to walk a short way to the toilet block so the girls got his food for him.

They all decided to sit down and chat.

“What are you going to do about the distance?” Annie asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Like when you’re in Essex?”

“Well we’ll speak every day of course. We’ll work out visits and stuff when it all happens I guess.”

“Will you be okay with a long distance relationship?”

“Well I don’t know what it’s going to be like, but I’m sure we’ll both be fine!”

“That’s the spirit!”

“I’m so nervous for results day.”

“It’s Thursday isn’t it?”

“Yes!”

“We’ll all be fine!”

“As long as I get the grades.”

“You will!” Christina and Annie said in unison.

Francesca just smiled finishing her doughnut.

Tom on the other side of the field had just finished on the loo as his phone rang. It was Jackie. “Hello Jackie.”

“Tom! Is Francesca with you?” her voice was very shaky.

“Not right at this second no, why?”

She didn’t answer, all he could hear was heavy breathing, almost like she was panicking.

“Jackie, talk to me, what’s wrong? If it’s about Francesca she’s absolutely fine, and having an amazing time.”

“No, not about Francesca.”

“What’s the matter then?”

Jackie took a massive gulp. “It’s…it’s…”

“It’s what? Take your time.”

“It’s about Terry?”

“Oh what’s happened?”

“He’s, no I, oh my god, he’s…”

“He’s what?” Tom asked, getting very concerned.

“He’s dead, Frankie’s dad is dead. He’s dead!” She cried loudly down the phone.

Tom’s face immediately dropped and he went quiet. He froze too.

“You need, to get Francesca. You must tell her for me, I can’t do it!”

“Jackie you’re her mother though! You should?”

“Tom, please, I… I can’t… I can’t. Tom, do it, do it, I just… just cant.”

Tom was in so much shock he didn’t know what to do.

“I need to go, please, take her somewhere, quiet, tell her, then get her to the hospital. Immediately.”

“How am I supposed to tell her?” Tom asked.

“You’ll think of a way. Just get her as quickly as possible. I need to go, please hurry.”

Tom hung up and went to find Francesca immediately . He ran amongst the people trying to find her.

He felt as if he was going in circles because there was no sign of her. He was so shocked that he didn’t know what to say. He could feel himself getting out of breath as his breathing became quicker and heavier.

Christina saw him and called him over. “Tom we’re here!”

Tom snapped his head and jogged over, out of breath.

“God it’s not like we left the field, no need to get so hot and bothered.”

Tom bent down holding his knees to try and get his breath back.

Francesca looked at him. “Tom are you okay?”

Tom lifted his head and just looked at her, not being able to find any words. He had never felt like this before, he wasn’t sure what to say or do because the situation was so rare.

“Tom?”

Tom stood up straight. “Can you come with me?”

“Is everything okay?” Francesca asked confused.

“Just come on.”

Francesca looked at Christina and Annie before getting up and walking off with Tom. She looked back at the girls before carrying on. They decided to follow slowly but keep their distance just in case they were needed.

“You’re not breaking up with me are you?”

“Of course not, why’d you think that?”

“Cos you look like the bearer of bad news Tom, you’re ash grey.”

Tom took her well out of the way before he spoke to her.

Francesca looked at him sternly. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what and how to say this.” Tom took a deep breath.

“What’s happened?”

“Something’s happened.”

Francesca folded her arms unamused. “Well obviously.”

“It’s, it’s your dad.”

“Oh for fucks sake he’s obviously come out with some royal bullshit to upset me just because we argued earlier, well I don’t want to know. He’s just trying to make me feel guilty for what I said.”

“Francesca no, it’s nothing like that.”

“It’s his heart again isn’t it?” Francesca’s eyes widened.

“It’s a bit more than that?”

“What? How can it be more than that?!”

“I’m sorry I have to tell you this. He’s passed away this evening. ”

Francesca’s eyes lowered. “Passed away?”

“He died, I’m so sorry Francesca, your mum insisted I tell you. She needs you at the hospital.”

Francesca didn’t react, she was as still as a statue. She felt like someone had soaked up the happiness and all that remained was sadness.

Tom didn’t know what to do.

“You know, I told him I hated him and that I never wanted to see him again. I fucking told him to drop dead, it’s my fault!”

“Francesca… not it’s not!”

“I killed him.”

“No of course you didn’t.”

Francesca stared at Tom, emotionless, numb, broken, and lost.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lives change forever.

Tom, Christina and Annie were sat in Annie’s car that was parked near a park a short drive from the hospital. The three were shocked and weren’t sure what to do.

Tom was thinking about what had just happened between him and Francesca as they got to the hospital, he had never ever seen her like that.

_“Francesca, I can stay with you if you want me to.”_

_“Pfft, no you can leave.”_

_“Darling, I don’t mind and you might need some extra support.”_

_“No I want you to leave.”_

_“Okay, if you need me, then I’ll be straight here okay.”_

_Francesca burst out laughing, Tom to begin with thought the shock was taking its toll on her but he was wrong. “You’d come running to me no matter what. Have you heard yourself?”_

_“Francesca, I know you’re in shock but that’s not like you at all. And most people wouldn’t be like that either.”_

_“I’m not most people, now leave me alone and go home.”_

_Tom sighed loudly. “You’re treating me like I’ve done something wrong, I’m just trying to help Francesca. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now but you don’t have to push me out.”_

_“Just fuck off Tom.”_

“So she literally told you to fuck off then?” Christina asked.

“Yeah she did.”

“Like yeah I understand why she would want space to grieve, but she was far sourer than you’d expect. It’s like she’s blaming you.” Annie explained.

“Blame? You think so? I don’t understand how or why she could contemplate that.”

“Well Francesca likes to blame the nearest and dearest for the bad things that happen. We all know that if she’s blaming you for this then she is being problematic. You’d expect her to be angry and upset, she’s just lost her father, but she isn’t channelling her emotions well at all.”

Tom felt shit. He was shocked and upset. All he wanted to do is help Francesca, the girl he loved but she wouldn’t even accept his support. He wanted to keep distracted so he didn’t think about it too much but he knew nothing would really work.

Annie decided to take the two back to her home and stay there for a bit in case Francesca got in contact with them. Tom decided that he should get in contact with his mum and tell her what had happened.

Diane was shocked herself and told Tom that Francesca’s outburst was only because of what had happened and that she’d be asking for him shortly.

However, Tom wasn’t convinced and was firm with his mother about it. She offered for him to come and see her earlier but he insisted that he’d come as planned. He also admitted that he may have delayed his trip if Francesca hadn’t have been so tetchy, which Diane completely understood.

Tom knew going back home would definitely keep himself distracted and keep a generous amount of distance between him and Francesca.

*

“Come in Tom.” Jackie Garland welcomed him into the home.

Tom looked around and saw loads of cardboard boxes, labelled in black marker pen. “You moving?”

Jackie nodded. “I viewed a property yesterday with Paul and we put an offer in. It was accepted so I was straight on the packing game. We just need to get out of here now.”

“How is she?” Tom asked about Francesca.

“No better. She just sits in her room, watching the days waste away. I know she’s grieving, but she’s just shutting everything out. She’d cope better if she was surrounded by her loved ones. She’s not eating at all either, I was just hoping see you might help.”

“Well last time I saw her she told me to fuck off.”

“Look it’s worth a try, I’ll lead you up.” Jackie went up the stairs slowly with Tom following closely behind. She lightly knocked on Francesca’s bedroom door.

“Frankie, Tom’s here.”

“Tell him to go.”

Tom felt hurt.

Jackie looked at Tom then opened the door. “Francesca please don’t be like that.”

Francesca was lying on her bed facing the wall. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a tracksuit. She definitely didn’t want to communicate with people at this time.

Tom walked forward. “Francesca, please talk to me. I want to support you.”

Francesca moved. Tom got his hopes up that she was going to speak to him but she was only getting comfy, he sighed.

Jackie sat on the bed and stroked Francesca’s hair. “Your dad wouldn’t like you being like this would he?”

Francesca started to sit up.

Tom came and sat on the bed too. He watched Francesca sit up.

Francesca showed her face, she looked exhausted and hungry. He could tell she was embarrassed.

Tom pulled her into a hug. Francesca started to cry softly into him, holding onto him tight.

“Shh it’s okay.” Tom kissed her head and kept her as close possible.

Jackie nodded. “I’ll leave you two alone.” She got up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Francesca looked at him before kissing him softly. “I’m sorry.”

Tom held her even closer. “All I want to do is help you.”

“I know.”

 Francesca and Tom chatted for a while, Tom kept Francesca close the whole time, wanting her to feel safe.

She spoke a lot about her dad, and tried to relive the argument but Tom didn’t let her because he knew she would work herself up far too much. He encouraged happy thoughts and positivity because he assured her that her dad wouldn’t want her being negative and upset the whole time.

Tom ended up staying for tea. They had a pasta salad which Jackie had made and they all thoroughly enjoyed it.

Jackie ended up on the subject of Terry’s funeral which made Francesca feel somewhat uneasy. Francesca didn’t want Tom to be there only because she wanted to grieve in her own space.

Tom understood this and respected her wishes, but she insisted that she would like him to see her after at the wake.

Jackie at this point hadn’t revealed the date and when doing so Tom’s face dropped. He revealed that he’d be in Oxford.

Francesca was upset but didn’t express it, she put on an understanding act and said that he shouldn’t worry and that they could see each other as soon as he was back.

*

Tom started to notice that something wasn’t right when Francesca failed to get into contact with him on her results day. To begin with he thought that it was just cos her head was all over the place. Then he started to worry whether her results had gone the wrong way. Then he just felt like there was something wrong, like he’d done something. However he decided not to push her.

Tom was sitting in the garden of his mother’s home during the middle of the week. It was the day of Terry’s funeral and he had previously attempted to get into contact with Francesca only to end up disappointed.

He had messaged Jackie who told him Francesca was going to ring him but on every occasion it never happened.

His mother had told him that he shouldn’t worry too much and to wait until after he got back to Cambridge.

While back at home Tom had booked a couple of open days for drama schools and was very excited about them. He got into contact with one of his professors who was thrilled at Tom’s next steps.

Emma was very excited over the fact her older brother wanted to go to drama school, she kept telling him he’d been hiding his true dream and that he should pursue it and not hide it.

Diana asked Tom on his preference and he was certain it was RADA. It stood out to him a lot more than the others. He was so determined that he knew he could achieve it with loads of hard work and perseverance.

Emma said to him the fact of if he ever became famous but Tom just laughed and insisted he wouldn’t.

Tom did spend a lot of his time taking photos around Oxford and reading under trees. He found it very spontaneous and entertaining. Emma often joined him when she got a chance to. It gave them both some brother and sister time.

They enjoyed reliving old memories, such as the times they used to put small plays on. Although because of their age gap, Tom used to find it easy bossing his baby sister about, she just loved being involved.

Diana often used to take them two and Sarah on walks wherever they were living, Tom wished that he got to spend more time around the beautiful scenery, it made him feel more at home. Plus, he could waste away his hours in the fresh air and not feel guilty about it.

All he kept thinking about was Francesca and the tough day she would be facing, he felt somewhat bad because how easy his was going to be and he wished he could be there to support her, but then again Francesca probably would have pushed him away so him being in Cambridge wouldn’t have been very helpful to either of them at all.

He had noticed that the connection he once felt that he had with her and started to loosen, it wasn’t as strong and he was upset that they could possibly fall apart, he loved her, she was the first that he knew he loved unconditionally.

As Tom’s visit drew further to an end, he got more and more nervous because he knew he would have to try and find out about Francesca’s issue with him because even after the day of her father’s funeral, she had failed at any means of communication with him. He stopped trying because he felt like he would be irritating her and that was the last thing he had ever intended on doing.

The train journey back to Cambridge was glum, it rained for most of it and Tom found himself constantly looking out of the window, despite the fact the views were obstructed by running raindrops.

He couldn’t even read a book, it was difficult to concentrate when he was worrying constantly, and all of the words on the pages would turn into nonsense therefore having to read the pages multiply in order for any of it to interpret into something that made sense to him.

As the train pulled into the train station, Tom was quick to collect his luggage and leave the carriage. He stepped onto the wet and busy platform, walking briskly amongst the commuters, not making any eye contact.

When he got to the bus stop, he managed to sit down, he had a short wait but it was going to seem like forever.

Next to him sat a timid old lady, with big glasses that were sitting on the tip of her nose, she had a walking stick gripped in one hand a small trolley in the other. Her voice was soft but crackly. “Weather is appalling this afternoon.”

Tom turned to look at the lady and returned a smile. “Yes, it’s a shame.”

“I’m meeting up with my daughter, she had a baby very recently and I’m meeting my grandson for the first time.”

“Congratulations, what’s his name?”

“Daniel.”

“That’s sweet, and very exciting. I hope you have a splendid visit.”

“I will young man, thank you. Where are you off too?”

“Home, I’ve just been back to see my mum and sisters for a short visit, I’m studying here.”

“You’re a Cambridge student? That’s an incredible accomplishment young man, I wish you all the best for your future.”

“That’s very kind of you. Are you getting the number ten bus?”

“No, I’m getting the 22 I’m afraid.”

Tom’s bus pulled up and he stood up. “Nice speaking to you, congratulations again.”

“Thank you dear, I wish you good luck with your studies.”

Tom wheeled his suitcase and waved goodbye to the woman. It was nice to have a normal conversation, it made Tom feel a little better.

The bus ride wasn’t too long and he was soon back at his flat, he was very hungry so decided on going to the greasy spoon café which he loved. Despite the fact he had been there with Francesca.

Tom freshened up, dumped the contents of his suitcase all over his bed then took the short walk to the café.

The weather was still very bad but he didn’t mind getting a little wet. Denise the owner was wiping some tables as he entered. She greeted him with a smile.

“Hello Denise.”

“Tom what can I bless you with today?”

“Ooh, your ham and cheese toastie, with extra tomato. And a cup of tea, milk two sugars.”

“Lovely, won’t be long.”

Tom sat down at his usual table by the window where he would always watch the traffic go by. It was very quiet which was nice. He took off his jacket and sat it beside him.

Denise soon brought over his food and drink and he thanked her.

As he tucked in to the food, someone else entered the café. Denise and the girl were talking but Tom was too busy in his own thoughts to notice the rain soaked girl who had entered.

Very soon after, the sound of The Cure filled the café causing Tom to look up. Over by the jukebox stood Francesca who was soaking head to toe, she was facing away so she wasn’t aware that Tom was staring at her.

Francesca was listening to the song, trying to think of happy thoughts. She could feel her eyes welling up and she didn’t want to cry. Denise brought her a black coffee and made sure she didn’t need anything else.

Tom who had finished his food decided to approach her. Francesca stayed staring at the jukebox, listening to the song.

Tom slowly walked up behind her, he didn’t want to scare her. “We heard that song the day we met, remember?”

Francesca gasped; she slowly turned and looked straight at Tom. She lost her words.

“We both had a mutual love for The Cure, and we still do.”

“Hi.” That was all Francesca could manage.

“You look freezing, come and sit down with me.”

Francesca smiled a little, then followed Tom.

He passed her his jacket. “Put this around yourself.”

Francesca did so, looking up at him while sipping her coffee.

“How are you?”

Francesca shrugged. “Alright.”

Tom frowned. “Darling…”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not alright, I can tell.”

“What do you expect really?”

“Hey, it will all be okay.”

“Mum will forget about me.”

“No she won’t why are you thinking like that?”

“She’s pregnant. She’ll have a new baby to worry about while I’m down Essex.”

Tom looked shocked. “Wait, down Essex? You got your results?!”

“Yes, I did.”

“I’m so proud of you Francesca well done!”

Francesca shook her head.

“But both of those things are good, you’ll have a new brother or sister. And, you’re going to be one step closer to your dream!”

Francesca looked out of the window, dazed and clearly upset.

“Shall we go for a walk?”

Francesca looked at him. “A walk? To patch things up and make everything better.”

Tom sighed. “What have I done wrong?”

“If I hadn’t have decided to come here that time, I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you, put you over my father, and he still be here now!”

“You’re blaming me for your dad’s death, are you joking? Both scenarios are just as sick as each other.”

“You’re the worst thing to ever happen to me.”

Tom was shocked at Francesca’s words. “But I love you.”

“I thought I loved you, but my head was all confused.”

Tom was close to tears. “Francesca…”

“We shouldn’t even attempt at continuing our relationship, it will be a burden to me.”

“Francesca, you’re not thinking straight, it’s because you’re upset and trying to make yourself feel better but I know it won’t help.”

“I don’t love you; I can’t give you false hope.”

“You care though, cos you don’t want to hurt me, but you need some time.”

“Tom, listen, we will have lots of distance once I’m away and long term relationships aren’t very successful, we’d just fizzle out. We need to end it now, trust me.”

Tom felt like shit, he felt betrayed, used, his opinions on Francesca had changed within seconds. He needed to leave, he needed to be alone.

“Tom, I’m sorry, but….” Francesca had started crying softly. She got up and left quickly, throwing his jacket back at him.

Tom got up and followed. “Francesca please.”

“I don’t love you! I wish you the best with your life, don’t contact me again.”

Tom grabbed her arm. “Please…” he had started to cry too and he rarely showed this side.

“Just go Tom, go!”

Tom let her walk down the street. He stood there and watched her disappear into the distance, his relationship gone just like that. It was all confusing and somehow he knew that Francesca didn’t mean it. It seemed very forced. She was grieving, perhaps it was the grief controlling her thoughts, feelings and decisions.

However Tom was not to see or hear from Francesca in the time he remained in Cambridge, as soon as he completed the next year, he was off to London to pursue acting at RADA.

Tom in the years that followed would star in small projects, and in 2011, made a name for himself in Marvel’s Thor and would become a very famous face. Tom had secured his true dream, an actor, a very successful one.

Tom didn’t know however that when he landed the lead role of the production Coriolanus at the Donmar Warehouse, that something would happen.

Life was about to change for both Tom and Francesca, as they both make decisions that'll cause them to cross paths, while Tom never expected to see Francesca again, Francesca on the other hand may not be as innocent as Tom, who might have made some purposeful decisions that would lead them both to seeing one another. 

It all commenced on one afternoon in January of 2014. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, the story will be set in present day, we will proceed at the beginning of 2014, where Tom and Francesca will bump into each other. We'll find out how Francesca's life had panned out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Francesca bump into each other in 2014.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are present day!
> 
> Pre-warning, this chapter does jump back and forward in time, if you see an astrix, then it'll indicate a time jump.

January 2014

Tom found himself running, he didn’t look back. He had to decide quickly where he wanted to go, what was the quickest and easiest escape. His friend Benedict Cumberbatch wasn’t far behind him, also running.

The London streets were jam packed full of tourists, commuters and pigeons. The traffic was barely moving so the two were able to run past it all.

Tom spotted Covent Garden Tube Station and knew it would be a good escape, both he and Benedict barged past a group of people and thumped down the stairs and towards an information board.

Tom came to an erupt halt and bent over, gripping his thighs and trying to get his breath back.

Benedict stopped and looked back. “I think we lost them.”

“Come on I was being reasonable though, either photo or autograph. I explained politely but that girl was literally going to murder me. There’s no way Jim will let me do stage door now!”

“I’m doing Hamlet next summer, honestly my fans are far more hyperactive and honestly, I don’t think I’d even risk stage door, especially if it led to being chased.”

“I don’t blame you, I just don’t want to let people down.”

“Come on mate, those girls have ruined it for everyone else, they can go and blame them, it’ll be much safer if you don’t do stage door anymore.”

Tom had just about got his breath back. “I guess you’re right.”

“Somehow we need to get back to the Donmar, however I don’t think you should go back the way you came, in case those girls are waiting for you.” Benedict suggested.

“We’ll go to Leicester Square and then walk back.”

“I would but my oyster card is back at the Donmar. You go and I’ll walk from here, I’ll be fine, you were the one they were really after.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, you just need to get back there in one piece, besides the walk isn’t too bad.”

Tom nodded. “Okay I’ll see you in a little while, drop me a text when you arrive so I know to find you inside.”

Benedict waved him off before going back up the stairs. Tom on the other hand proceeded through the gates and down to the platform, walking at a fast pace.

As Tom stepped onto the platform he wasn’t looking where he was going and walked straight into a woman.

“Pardon me, I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m so sorry.”

The woman picked up her bag which Tom had knocked out of her hand. “Oh, no worries, it happens…” she paused as soon as she clapped eyes on him.

Tom on the other hand hadn’t recognised the woman. He just smiled.

A teenage girl who was accompanying her who had been checking for when the next tube car was going to depart the platform had returned, wondering what the fuss was about.

“Francesca are you okay…holy shit.” She stared right at Tom instantly recognising who he was.

Tom on hearing the name Francesca looked at the woman again and then recognised her. It had been 14 years and he barely recognised her before hearing her name. “Francesca?”

Francesca waved her hand. “Long time no see Tom.”

*

Francesca Garland was sat next to Ashley, now 19 years old, on the third row of seats at the Donmar Warehouse. The pair had managed to get tickets to see Coriolanus.

Francesca hadn’t seen Tom since they broke up when she was 18, now 32; she never imagined seeing him in the flesh again.

The first time she saw Tom on TV was when he starred in an episode of Casualty, she could remember it well. She was sat home alone, eating a late tea when he came on screen, although she heard his voice first, she knew it was him and couldn’t believe he was actually on TV.

But when Tom was cast as Loki in Thor back in 2011, she was so shocked. Her ex-boyfriend was on the big screen, he had made it to the big time, becoming famous and working with big names.

He’d grown up so much and she did feel somewhat proud of him for doing so. She thought that Tom might have mentioned something about acting, but she was surprised it wasn’t a popular topic of discussion, especially because of her passion for drama, it was something they shared, but Tom never really mentioned it, something that completely shocked Francesca and still caused her to scratch her head to this day.

Ashley was actually the one who suggested attempting to get tickets for the play, Francesca laughed off the fact, insisting they’d never get tickets. Ashley on the other hand was highly optimistic.

But, Ashley knew that Francesca wasn’t very keen on the idea. Ashley herself was only young at the time when Tom and Francesca split, her memories of Tom were very distinctive, especially his hair. Ashley found it hilarious she used to call Tom Hiddleston Willy Wonka, a little bit embarrassed to say the least.

Because she was so young though, she of course wouldn’t know any of the details. Francesca told her that her and Tom decided to break up but she didn’t understand. After time she forgot about it but never actually forgot Tom.

Her assumption was that Francesca was scared of facing him, as she got older and learned about relationships she began to establish good reasoning. It was clear that something bad had happened and that if she did in fact face him, the interactions would be awkward for them both.

Of course Francesca eventually warmed to the idea and the two managed to get tickets. Francesca was adamant that she wouldn’t try and meet with him, and just wanted to enjoy his fine acting. Ashley was a little disappointed but nonetheless respected Francesca’s wishes.

The two were blown away by Tom’s performance. It was a pleasure to watch it and Francesca felt content.

They saw loads of people proceed to the stage door but they decided just to leave and head towards the Tube Station.

When they got there they were made aware of a slight delay so they knew they’d be waiting around.

Tom Hiddleston on the other hand approached a fan who was very hyperactive. “What can I do for you?”

“Can I have a picture, and then you sign my programme?”

“I’m only doing one of the other I’m afraid, I’m being pushed for time and I want to be able to get around everyone.”

“It’ll only take a minute, I promise.”

“I’m sorry, which would you prefer.”

The fan wouldn’t have it. “Both, please I’ll be quick.”

Another fan who had just gotten a photo with Tom decided to say her piece. “Jesus Christ! He told you one or the other, you’re not special, everyone else here listened to what he said when he came out and respected that. Tom didn’t have to come out and see us, he came out of his way so please at least be a bit more grateful and listen to him?!”

Benedict Cumberbatch who had watched the performance had come over to see what was going on.

“Do both!” the fan demanded.

Tom shook his head. “I’m sorry but I must move on.” He tried to move away but the girl followed him.

Benedict intervened. “If you have a problem I suggest you leave.”

“Benedict fucking Cumberbatch?! I want a picture with you both, now! Then autographs!”

Benedict muttered to himself. “Good move Cumberbatch.”

Tom moved further away but the fan followed. Benedict also tried to move but another swarm of girls tried to follow him.

As Benedict got to Tom he suggested one thing very quickly. “Run!”

*

Francesca and Ashley were standing there waiting for the tube car to turn up; they couldn’t wait to get out of the crowded place.

They had been standing there for ages and Francesca started complaining that her feet hurt.

Ashley on the other hand was looking through her phone, desperately wanting a phone signal.

Francesca would have been thinking about Tom and there small fling but the immense noise coming from the commuters was distracting enough. She closed her eyes and tried to relax while she waited.

Ashley looked at her. “You look knackered.”

“I just want to get to the hotel room and eat loads of chocolate.”

“Hopefully it won’t be much longer; this is why I’m glad I don’t live here.”

“I’m glad I don’t live here or in Cambridge for that matter.”

“It’s not that bad, I wish you came up more.”

“I’m happy in Essex, wouldn’t ever considering moving back.”

“But then you’d get more time with your siblings.”

“I guess but they’re used to me not being around, it wouldn’t change much.”

“Hmm, I’m going to check the board cos I haven’t got my glasses and can’t really see from here.”

“Okay sure.”

As Ashley walked off, Francesca moved from against the wall and stood up straight. As she turned, Tom Hiddleston walked straight into her, dropping her bag as a result.

“Pardon me, I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m so sorry.”

Francesca picked up her bag which Tom had knocked out of her hand. “Oh, no worries, it happens…” she paused as soon as she clapped eyes on him, she instantly felt sick because of who had just bumped into her.

Tom on the other hand hadn’t recognised Francesca. He just smiled.

Ashley returned from checking the board when she saw them both. “Francesca are you okay…holy shit.” She stared right at Tom instantly recognising who he was.

Tom on hearing the name Francesca looked at the woman again and then recognised her. It had been 14 years and he barely recognised her before hearing her name. “Francesca?”

Francesca waved her hand. “Long time no see Tom.”

“Wow I didn’t recognise you, especially with the short hair.”

Francesca now had her hair cut into a pixie instead of the bouncy curls he remembered. “I’ve had it short for some time now.”

Ashley looked at Tom. “I suppose you don’t remember me Willy Wonka?” She used his old nickname in the hope it would spark his memory.

Tom looked straight at Ashley and remembered her. “Ashley? Is that really you?”

Ashley grinned. “Yes, it’s me, much older now.”

“Gosh how old are you?”

“Nineteen. I would have been very young back then.”

“Wow, you’ve grown up into a really beautiful girl.”

“Why thank you, you’re so kind.”

“So what are you both doing in London then?”

Francesca was very quiet so Ashley answered. “We’ve just seen the show, very amazing!”

Tom looked at her in disbelief. “You just saw it?”

“Yes!”

“Why didn’t you stay back and say hello.”

Ashley pointed to Francesca. “You should blame Miss Exhausted over there.”

Tom couldn’t actually believe that they had come to see his show. But he seemed a little upset that they didn’t stay back to say hello. But what mattered was that he bumped into the pair now. “It means a lot for your positive feedback!”

“It’s the truth.”

“So, Ashley, what do you do?”

“I’m in University, studying art, very hectic and stressful but it’s what I love to do.”

“That sounds very sophisticated. I hope that continues to go well.”

“Thank you!”

“What about you Francesca?”

Ashley nudged her.

“Sorry what?”

“What do you do? Acting?”

Francesca laughed. “God no, while I love drama, performing wasn’t where my heart was, teaching it on the other hand appealed more to me, so I’m a high school drama teacher.”

“Well done you!”

“I see you got what you wanted, big star.”

“I’m nothing special.”

Ashley butted in. “You are! Very talented and you enjoy doing it!”

“I will continue to do it if it interests people, it interests me and millions enjoy it, which is mind blowing!”

Francesca looked at Tom for a second. “So what are you doing here in Covent Garden Tube Station?”

“Oh, erm, myself and Benedict Cumberbatch just got chased by some fans.”

“Why did they chase you?”

“I offered a photo, or autograph, she wouldn’t have it,  and Benedict tried to help but made the situation worse.”

“So where’s Benedict?”

“He walked back, he insisted I go the long way to escape them.”

“It’s so weird.”

“What’s weird?”

“Just you, being famous, being chased by girls half your age.”

Tom chuckled. “Yeah I get you.”

“So, have you got a girlfriend?”

“Me? Nope, you got a boyfriend?”

“No.”

“Same boat then.”

Ashley could tell awkwardness was arising and tried to break it. “Tom have you got any more plans tonight?”

“No I haven’t, I’ve just got to go and get my stuff.”

“Should we all go for a drink then? If Francesca can still stay awake?”

“Yes that would be nice, then we could catch up properly.” Tom agreed.

Francesca nodded. “Okay sounds good.”

“Is it okay if I bring Benedict along?” Tom asked.

“Who would turn down the opportunity to have a drink with Benedict Cumberbatch? He’s very welcome!” Ashley couldn’t wait.

*

“God isn’t she the one who blamed you for her dad’s death?” Benedict asked as they were walking to the pub.

“Yes.” Tom confirmed.

“Fuck, how awkward was that for you?”

“She seemed more uncomfortable than me. She was with a friend, who we actually babysat when we were going out.”

“Truthfully, did you lose your virginity to her?”

“No.”

“Christ Hiddleston you were earlier than I thought.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You just seem that you would have been a latecomer.”

“Okay then how old were you?”

“Does that matter?”

“I never win with you.” Tom opened the door to the bar.

Ashley was near the bar as the two came in. “That’s Ashley, her friend.” He walked over and patted her on the back.

“Oh hello! First round is on me.”

“Are you sure? You’re a student…”

“Who does have money, what you both having?”

“Pint.” The two said in unison.

“Excellent.” Ashley held her hand out to Benedict. “I’m Ashley, I’m a huge fan Benedict.”

Benedict shook it. “I appreciate it, it’s lovely to meet you.”

“Francesca’s over there, she’s getting very lonely.”

“Thanks Ashley.” Both Tom and Benedict headed over to Francesca.

“Hi again.”

Francesca looked up and smiled. “Sit down. If I fall asleep, I apologise.”

“Yeah you’ll be sent to sleep by some of the boring shit that comes out of his mouth.” Benedict joked with a sharp laugh. “I’m Benedict.”

“Yes, hello. I’m Francesca.”

The two sat down. Tom shook his head at Benedict.

“What?” Benedict asked.

“You’re such a dick at times.” Tom said.

Benedict held his hands up innocently. “Woah that’s harsh.”

Ashley came over with the drinks. “Okay two pints for the boys, wine for sandwoman, and vodka and coke for moi.”

“Sandwoman?” Francesca looked at her confused.

Tom and Benedict were laughing at Ashley’s joke.

“Sandman? You’re tired? No? Jesus Francesca.” Ashley sat down.

The flow of conversation was quite good to begin with, they were mainly talking about drama.

Francesca’s phone started going off and she looked at the Caller ID. “I’ve got to take this.”

“What is it?” Ashley asked.

“My mum, somethings probably up with Molly.”

Ashley nodded.

“Hi Jackie!” Tom said in hope she’d hear.

Ashley looked at him. “You remember her then?”

“Never forget, she’s the spitting image of Francesca.”

“Agreed.”

“Is she always that quiet?” Benedict asked Ashley.

“No, I assume it’s because she’s around Tom and she feels awkward. And probably feels more awkward because Tom doesn’t feel awkward.”

“There’s no need to, we were very young.”

Francesca soon came back. “She wanted to say goodnight bless her.”

“So how is your mum? Wasn’t she pregnant?” Tom asked.

“Yeah, I have a sister, Rachel who’s just turned 13. And a brother, Michael who we call miracle Michael.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because mum thought she was starting the menopause but the doctors surprised her that she was expecting again instead of the menopause. He’s nine.”

“Is she still with, erm what was he called?”

“Paul? Yeah she is.”

“Do you still live up there?”

“God no, Essex.”

“Fair enough, you still in Cambridge Ashley?”

“Yup. Can’t get enough of it.”

Benedict who was starting to get tipsy was wondering something. “Your mum phoned cos she wanted to say goodnight?”

“My mum? God no, Molly wanted to.”

“Molly? Who’s Molly?” Tom asked.

Francesca gulped. “My… my daughter.”

“You’re a mum?!”

“Yes, I’m a mum!”

Benedict was about to open his mouth but decided there was time and place.

“Wow I wasn’t expecting that, but you said…?”

“I’m divorced.”

“Oh I’m sorry. How old is she?”

“Seven.”

Benedict smirked and sent a quick text to Tom.

_Oi, I could see it in your eyes, you were actually thinking that she was yours! Probably was hoping that!_

Tom replied.

_Okay yes I was considering it, but I wasn’t hoping that at all!_

Benedict wasn’t finished.

_I’m sure Molly is a sweet girl. You’re a mean twat hoping she wasn’t._

Tom groaned.

_You’re drunk, go to bed._

“Have you got a picture?” Tom asked.

Francesca nodded and showed him her lock screen. Molly had chestnut hair like her mother, but cut into a bob. She definitely resembled Francesca but he could tell that she must have showed her father’s traits she had brown eyes instead of green like her mother.

“She’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t she just, she’s my princess.”

Ashley nodded. “She’s a right diva.”

They four continued to drink and socialise. Tom knew it would be soon that they’d have to call it a night because Benedict could barely say a sentence without fucking it up.

Both Tom and Francesca had had plenty to drink, Ashley was the most sober of the four. She volunteered to help Benedict into his cab so he didn’t end up falling face first onto the pavement and making a twat of himself.

Francesca got up. “Tom, come with me.”

Tom got up and followed her out. Francesca hurled him to an alleyway and looked at him. “Kiss me.”

Tom who wasn’t really thinking straight and was still very much attracted to Francesca slammed his lips onto hers.

The two kissed passionately, not caring about what they were doing.

“Tom, please come back to the hotel with me?”

“Oh my god, how could I say no?” He started kissing her neck.

“Then, you can fuck me.”


	12. A/N

Hello wonderful people!

I have been very busy and have a half working laptop god forbid. Over the weekend I decided that I would like to re-write the fic changing a lot of details and potential plot points. It's been almost 8 months since I last updated and if I want to get back into publishing my work again I would like to completely start afresh.

I do have a lot of changes in mind. The basic plot will remain pretty much intact but I will be tweaking a lot of things and producing something better than before with this idea. 

I haven't written in months and I really want to get back into it! And instead of completely going on a fresh idea, work with one I already have. I don't know how long it'll take me to produce the new and fresh chapter one of this story however I really hope that anyone who still wants to read will wait for it. 

As well as not writing, I haven't been reading either. 

I am scribbling plenty of ideas at the moment and I'm going to use the original story as my guide as well. As well as changing plot points there may be changes to characters and other things as well. I have firmly decided on a few changes which will be significantly different to the original. One being how Tom and Francesca meet.

I really hope to get something to you all soon.

Regards,

Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
